


Anomalía

by FanFicMx



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: BL, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Español, Fanfiction, Higuel, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Inspired by Coco (2017), M/M, Miguel Rivera - Freeform, Romance, coco - Freeform, hiroguel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicMx/pseuds/FanFicMx
Summary: Esta historia se presenta después de los hechos ocurridos en BigHero6 y Coco, se centrara en la relación entre Miguel Rivera y Hiro Hamada.Esta historia será algo lenta ya que quiero que dure y deseo que exista una explicación detrás de los acontecimientos y que éstos ayuden al crecimiento de los personajes.No, no es de esas historias que en cuanto los personajes se conocen ya se aman.Es la primera vez que escribo así que cualquier recomendación o crítica para mejorar es bienvenida.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

En un Pueblito mexicano

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Miguel tuvo su aventura en el mundo de los difuntos, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, salvo por la gran diferencia que su familia ya no odiaba la música.

Finalmente le habían permitido introducirse en ese mundo que por siempre o al menos desde que tenía memoria, había amado, incluso su abuelita Elena que siempre había mantenido a la familia al margen de la música dejo esa "costumbre" en el pasado.

Al principio Elena o Abuelita (como Miguel le dice de cariño) se mantenía escéptica de perdonar a Héctor el padre de Mamá Coco, pero después de leer las cartas que había enviado durante tanto tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente amaba a su familia.

Las cartas no solo contenían las canciones que Héctor había compuesto tomando como inspiración a sus amadas Imelda y Socorro, si no que también contaban sus aventuras y desventuras con su socio y amigo Ernesto.

Contaban como Ernesto a pesar de su gran talento como cantante, carecía de los dotes de compositor, ya que solo cantaba las canciones de Héctor, incluso en más de una relataba como Ernesto le suplicaba que se quedara cada vez que le decía que quería volver con su familia.

Las últimas cartas, o mejor dicho la última carta proclamaba que las extrañaba demasiado y que volvería ya que se dio cuenta que su sueño siempre fue lo que ya tenía su familia y que fue un tonto por seguir ese sueño falso de ser un músico reconocido, que regresaría sin importar lo que dijera Ernesto, el ultimo sobre que según la fecha fue enviado un par de semanas después de la última carta de Héctor era una carta de una informando sobre la muerte del mismo.

Mamá Coco, que parecía un poco más lucida, les había contado como mamá Imelda había escondido todas esas cartas y que ella no las había visto hasta la muerte de la misma, inclusive la última carta, el aviso de su muerte había permanecido cerrada hasta esa fecha.

Mamá Coco suponía que su mamá Imelda sabía de qué se trataba, pero quizás el no verlo con sus propios ojos le hacía más fácil permanecer fuerte con esa mentalidad que había forjado con el tiempo y que no estaba dispuesta a dejar.

En cuanto a la Guitarra Calavera de Ernesto, o mejor dicho de Héctor tuvieron que regresarla a en secreto al mausoleo de De la Cruz, ya que, aunque ahora los Rivera sabían que era de la familia no tenían pruebas más que una vieja foto y unas antiguas cartas, en ese momento Miguel se juró que la recuperaría y que lograría que el mundo se enterara de la verdad, la que él había escuchado durante su aventura, no importara el tiempo que le tomara.

Mientras Tanto en una Ciudad estadounidense

Hiro se encontraba en su laboratorio haciendo algunos ajustes a su armadura, pero mas que eso su mente divagaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, Tadashi había muerto, el culpable Callaghan se encontraba en prisión purgando su condena, ya no le guardaba rencor sin embargo no podía perdonarlo, le había quitado lo más preciado y no podía recuperarlo.

La hija de Callaghan había salido del hospital, al parecer el tiempo relativo de esa dimensión era lo suficiente mente corto como para solo ocasionarle una deshidratación, estaba feliz de no haberse convertido en lo que alguna vez odio con todo su ser, ya que de haberse guiado por su odio se hubiera convertido en un asesino.

Desde la reconstrucción de Baymax se habían dedicado a combatir el crimen, sin embargo, últimamente había poco "trabajo" por llamarlo de alguna manera, desde Callaghan solo habían combatido (si es que puede llamarse combate) a maleantes y ladrones, ya que desde que se hizo popular ese nuevo equipo de superhéroes la delincuencia había descendido drásticamente.

Últimamente se habían dedicado principalmente a rastrear anomalías interdimensionales que comenzaron a aparecer desde el "incidente Callaghan-Krei", con ayuda de Alistar Krei que en agradecimiento e intentando enmendar el mal que inconscientemente había provocado, puso a disposición del equipo Big Hero 6la tecnología y los recursos de las industrias Krei.

Estas anomalías no eran peligrosas en sí, o al menos eso creían, eran básicamente ventanas a otra dimensión, la mayoría de la gente los podría pasar por alto, ya que algunas eran tan pequeñas que se tendría que poner mucha atención para notarlas y otras eran tan discretas como una luz en el parque en medio de un día soleado, pocas eras las que mostraban creaturas o algo que pudiera causar pánico colectivo.

Sin embargo ya habían demostrado que con la correcta excitación esas ventanas podrían convertirse en portales, era poco probable, pero el equipo no podían darse el lujo de que eso pasara, ya que el riesgo era inmenso, podría no pasar nada o podria ser el fin de todo.

Hiro estaba en sus pensamientos cuando recibió una llamada, era Krei, habían identificado una anomalía muy peculiar, no estaban seguros si lo era ya que las lecturas no correspondían totalmente a las que habían visto hasta la fecha, pero le preocupaba ya que las lecturas tuvieron 3 picos importantes a lo largo de la noche y un último al amanecer del día siguiente, desde entonces las lecturas disminuyeron y se estabilizaron.

Hiro no sabía mucho sobre las anomalías, no las había estudiado a detalle, el se había limitado a usar el equipo de Krei para sellarlas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que eso podría ser una anomalía que había cambiado su naturaleza de ventana a portal en mas de una ocasión.

Pidió la localización de la anomalía para sellarla lo más rápido posible, al principio creyó haber escuchado mal, ya que la anomalía se había generado muy fuera del radio de afectación del portal de Krei, se encontraba en un pueblo llamado Santa Cecilia en México.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro por fin había llegado a Santa Cecilia, el viaje había sido largo ya que no había aviones directos, de hecho había tenido que tomar un vuelo desde San Fransokyo hasta CDMX, después tomo varios Autobuses, por poco pierde al ultimo autobús hacia Santa Cecilia.

Hubiera preferido viajar en Baymax pero era preferible pasar desapercibido deberia ir con bajo perfil como turista, estaba cansado, hambriento y sediento pero no podía darse tiempo de descansar, comer o beber solo quería encontrar y sellar la anomalía para regresar a su hogar.

En cuanto entro al Pueblo su equipo comenzó a recibir señales, saco un aparato del tamaño de un móvil y unas gafas que le permitia escanear e identificar las anomalías fácilmente, en cuanto se puso las gafas quedo impresionado.

Generalmente las anomalías eran difíciles de ver, incluso con el equipo especial, las gafas lo que hacian era interpretar las lecturas de energia y presentarlas como haz dentro del espectro de luz visible humano, es decir las iluminaba.

El pueblo estaba cubierto por así decirlo de rastros, ¿Era solo una a anomalía? Pareciera que hubiera muchas, aun asi no tenía sentido, ni en San Fransokyo había visto ese fenómeno, no tenía manera de explicarlo.

No tenía sentido, por un momento pensó en llamar al resto del equipo, pero se contuvo, eso era algo nuevo pero quizás no sería nada, además después de toda la rutina de las últimas semanas, por fin había algo interesante que hacer.

Cerró los ojos, tomo aire y trato de seguir el rastro, estuvo caminando un par de horas por todo el pueblo, pero habia algo pero había algo raro parecia que los rastros lo llevaban en círculos, en más de una ocasión noto que habia pasado por un lugar donde el rastro era relativamente débil, para pasar de nuevo más tarde y ver que el rastro se había regenerado.

Eso no le agradaba, no podía explicar cómo una anomalía podía producir tal fenómeno, decidio tomar un enfoque de rastreo diferente.

Hasta ese momento Hiro se dirigía por donde los rastros parecían más fuertes, esta vez seguiría los rastros más débiles, no tenía mucho sentido pero hasta ese momento nada lo había tenido, camino un par de calles cuando vio a lo lejos una luz, parecía que su plan (si es que podía llamarlo así) había resultado.

Hiro se dirigió rápidamente hacia la fuente de esa luz, en el camino se dio cuenta que había rastros muy débiles, y comenzó a tratar de encontrar una explicación a eso, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de tumbas, al principio le sorprendió pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Genial, como si esto no fuera ya tétrico

Se quitó las gafas, entonces con una voz entrecortada y murmurando dijo para sí mismo.

-RA... YOS...

Ya era de noche, pero con sus gafas no lo habia notado, ademas, ¿como había hecho para entrar a un cementrerio a esa hora?, Hiro no podía saber que el cementerio de Santa Cecilia no acostumbraba cerrar sus puertas a ninguna hora.

Estuvo a punto de salir lo más rápido posible, pero se compuso rápidamente, a pesar de la oscuridad el cementerio no se veía terrorífico, su mente le había jugado un truco sucio, de hecho por algún razón había una extraña paz en la zona.

Las tumbas estaban extrañamente adornadas con flores y hojas de papel de colores con figuras recortadas, de hecho hasta le parecía algo cool, y se percibía un aroma floral, cerró los ojos un momento y se puso las gafas.

No quería permanecer más tiempo ahí, a pesar de no ser un lugar terrorífico no le gustaban los cementerios, le recordaban la muerte de Tadashi, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de recordar el pasado, se dirigió de nuevo a la fuente de los rastros.

Llego a lo que parecía ser un mausoleo, estaba adornado totalmente con flores naranjas y había una escultura de un sujeto con un gran sombrero.

-Ernesto de la Cruz, vaya parece alguien importante (se dijo a si mismo)

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta del mausoleo solo para comprobar que estaba cerrada.

-Quizás por una ventana

Se subió a una de las ventanas que daban hacia el interior del mausoleo, tuvo que bajar la intensidad de sus gafas ya que adentro se apreciaba una gran luz, estaba en una pared, como si se hubiera empotrado en la misma.

Parecía que finalmente había dado con la anomalía, ahora solo tenía que sellarla, al ver en detalle la ventana noto que el cristal parecia nuevo, sobretodo si lo comparaba con el resto de los cristales, pero, ¿porque lo habrían reemplazado?, ademas parecía que el cambio habia sido reciente.

Entonces cayo en cuenta, algo había pasado a través de la anomalía.

-Los picos en la señal,(murmuraba para sí mismo), la anomalía debió haber tomado la condición de portal liberando a un ser en este mundo, este debió romper la ventana para escapar del mausoleo y estuvo vagando por el pueblo, (comenzó a alzar la voz) esto explica los rastros y como se regeneraban, este ser de alguna manera absorbió energía de la anomalia, pero si no es solo uno, (prosiguió en un tono algo alto) fueron cuatro picos, por lo que podría haber por lo menos cuatro seres ya que en cada pico pudo haber pasado más de un ser, un solo ser no podría dejar tantos rastros debería...

Hiro se dio cuenta que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, en cualquier momento podría abrirse de nuevo el portal liberando más seres, debía sellarlo inmediatamente, después podía capturar a los seres con el resto del equipo BigHero6 y regresarlos a su dimensión.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro tomo de su mochila un pequeño desarmador y dio algunos golpecitos a la ventana, extendió su brazo para asestar el golpe que rompería el cristal cuando algo le murmuro desde su espalda.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu

De la impresión (diría susto pero Hiro nunca aceptaría que se asustó) Hiro dio un salto cayendo en un montón de flores que lo cubrieron por completo.

-Perdón, perdón, ¿estás bien? no fue mi intención

Hiro no podía ver nada, había cerrado los ojos y las flores cubrían todo, sintió como alguien lo tomo de la mano, era un mano pequeña pero con un agarre fuerte y lo levanto, al momento de abrir los ojos vio lo más brillante que había visto en su vida (literalmente brillaba).

H-¡Ahh Un ser!

De nuevo de la impresión (aja ¬¬ impresión) Hiro dio otro salto, esta vez aterrizando sobre el suelo

H-Ouch

-Lo siento

H-¿Qué?

El ser le hablaba y parecía que podía entenderlo perfectamente

-Lo siento pero parecía que querías romper la ventana, y no podía dejar que robaras la guitarra

H-¿Guitarra? Que diab...

Hiro se quito las gafas, la energía que desprendía el ser le estaba dejando ciego, al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la oscuridad pudo ver al ser, un niño de estatura baja, delgado, pelo negro y piel morena.

H-Espera, ¿que? ¿Y el ser? (voltando a todos lados) Espera, ¿Qué guitarra? Espera un momento

Hiro estaba confundido mas de lo que habia estado en todo el dia, el niño apunto hacia la ventana

-Esa guitarra, llevo siguiéndote casi todo el día, parecías alguien sospechoso y parece que tenía razón

H-¿Que guitarra?

Hiro se puso de pie mirando dentro el mausoleo, donde había visto la anomalía reposaba una extraña guitarra blanca con una temática como de calavera, comprobo con las gafas que la guitarra era la anomalía o al menos estuvo en un contacto prolongado con una.

H-Espera ¿niño?

-¿Sí?- contesto el chico confundido- y no me llamo niño, mi nombre es Miguel

Hiro se ponía y quitaba las gafas, no podía creerlo, el niño desprendía tanta o más energía que la guitarra.

H-Oye niño ¿Que ha pasado aqui?

Miguel dio un paso atrás, la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido.

M- Que me llamo Miguel y Ehmm nada -salvo que te refieras a el día de muertos

H-¿El qué?

M- Si es una tradición que celebramos todos los años...

H- Si, si, luego me hablas de eso, ¿algo más? (acercándose a Miguel mientras le mira a los ojos)

M-mmm... No (retrocediendo y evadiendo la mirada)

Hiro sabía que el chico le mentía, estaba seguro que algo debio haber ocurrido, y ese niño debia tener algo que ver, no podria emanar tal cantidad de energia sin haber estado en contacto con la anomalia.

De momento Hiro decidio seguir la corriente al chico mexicano, quizas le daba miedo contar lo que habia visto.

H-Ok comprendo, mira, no quiero robarme nada, ni siquiera se tocar guitarra, solo que vine de muy lejos para Ahhh ver a mmm ¿La... Famosa Guitarra Calavera... de Ernesto de... La Cruz?

El chico mexicano se le quedo viendo como pensando en la respuesta del chico de facciones orientales - Ok - dijo finalmente encojiendose de hombros- pero no es de Ernesto, es de mi Tatarabuelo Héctor que fue asesinado por Ernesto y pienso recuperarla

H-Ah, espera ¿Qué?

M- Nada, pero si la quieres ver mejor regresa mañana la veras mejor en el día, además la última vez que alguien se metió aquí se hizo un alboroto en el pueblo.

¿Para que alguien querria meterse a un mausoleo? Penso Hiro, aunque él ya sabia la respuesta.

H- ¿Así que alguien rompió la ventana para meterse al mausoleo eh? (mirando a Miguel)

M- Aja (evadiendo la mirada)

H- Y supongo que ese alguien tomo la guitarra

M- Puede ser (evadiendo la mirada)

H- ¿Fuiste tú?

M- Aja, digo no, digo, es que... por favor no le digas a nadie (juntando las manos)

H- Que alivio (suspirando)

M-¿Qué?

H- Por un momento pensé que algo había salido del mausoleo, ¿seguro que no ha pasado algo raro últimamente?

M- ¿Salir? Creo que vez muchas películas de zombis, y no, no ha pasado nada raro

H- Esto es más raro de lo que pensé, pero no parece haber peligro (Murmurando)

M- ¿Que?

H-Nada, creo que volveré mañana

M- Genial, te acompaño a tu hotel, quiero asegurarme que te alejes de la guitarra

H- Que no me la quiero robar, ya te dije que... ¿Hotel?, rayos, (llevándose las manos a la cabeza) no se suponía que me quedaría todo el día, tampoco traje mucho efectivo, se supone que esto sería rápido, y no he comido prácticamente nada (estomago rugiendo)

M-¿Qué pasa?

H-Oye, ¿conoces algún hotel económico? No planeaba quedarme hoy y no tengo donde dormir

M-Si claro

Hiro respiro aliviado

M-Pero no creo que tengan espacio

H- ¿Qué?

M- Si, como dije, hace poco fue el día de muertos y en estas fechas los hoteles se llenan de turistas y familiares de las personas del pueblo.

H-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

M-Quédate en mi casa

H-¿Qué? ¿En serio?¿no hay problema?, pero... no me conoces, podría ser peligroso

M- Lo dudo, te vigile casi todo el día, y lo único malo que casi hiciste fue tratar de entrar al mausoleo, y eso ya lo hice yo hehehe (sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza)

Hiro se lo quedo viendo embobado estaba conmovido, un extraño le estaba ofreciendo su casa y esa sonrisa, si era lo más brillante que había visto.

M-Eso sí, la última palabra la tiene mi abuelita, pero no creo que haya problema

H-Gracias en serio te...

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo seguido de una ráfaga de aire

-Describe tu dolor en una escala del 1 al 10

H- (Viendo a Baymax) ¿Ouch?

B- Ouch (afirmando con la cabeza)

M-WOW, esto si es algo raro

H- Quería mantenerlo en secreto pero supongo que no tengo opción, Miguel él es Baymax, Baymax Miguel

B-Saludos Miguel

M-(embobado viendo a Baymax) WOW, es un...

H- Amm Robot Medico

M-WOW parece superhéroe, parece que tiene armadura WOW

B- En efecto es una armadura para combatir ...

H- ajem enfermedades de emergencia, sirve para amm que vuele hacia donde se ocupe un servicio medico de emergencia.

M-Genial y que mas...

De pronto fue interrumpido por un gruñido del estómago de Hiro

M-Jajaja parece que ya tienes hambre, ven vamos a mi casa, no creo haya problema que te quedes, pero Baymax amm mi abuelita nunca ha sido muy fanática de la tecnología

H-Comprendo, Baymax ve al escondite te llamare si ocupo ayuda

B-Entendido

Baymax despego y se alejó volando para el asombro de Miguel que junto con Hiro caminaron hacia su casa.

H- A proposito me llamo Hiro, Hiro Hamada

M- Yo soy Miguel, Miguel Rivera


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron a la casa de Miguel, en la fachada observo que estaba pintado "Rivera familia de zapateros" así que es zapatero penso Hiro, se le hizo raro, ya que por la manera en que hablaba de la guitarra y el tal Hector, juraría que sería cantante o guitarrista o algo así.

Entraron por un portón que daba a un espacio abierto, la arquitectura era muy diferente a la que Hiro estaba acostumbrado, toda su vida había vivido en un departamento sobre la cafetería de su Tía.

Es cierto mi tía pensó para sí mientras cruzaba el patio, luego tendria que llamarle y decirle que su "viaje de la universidad" se habia prolongado, llegaron a una puerta por la que paso Miguel.

M-¡Mamá ya llegue! Pasa Hiro (susurrando)

H-Gracias

-Qué bueno mijo - Una mujer entro en la sala, Hiro no la vio detenidamente, lo unico que noto era su panza, estaba embarazada - lávate que la cena ya casi esta lista -la mamá de miguel no habia notado a Hiro hasta que se acerco a los chicos - oh mijo ¿trajiste un invitado?

M- Eh bueno más o menos, amm, se llama Hiro, está de visita en el pueblo, pero el sonso no reservo hotel y no tiene donde quedarse, asi que amm... pensé que tal vez... podría...

H-¿Sonso? (susurro hiro)

-¿Quedarse?

M- ¿Puede?

-Por mí no hay problema mijo, a quien tienes que convencer es a...

-Mijito, Chiquito lindo mi amor ya llegaste -Una señora de edad paso abrazando a Miguel

-Tu abuelita

M-Hoaio abulilai, abuelita quería ped...

-Shhh shhh shhh

M- Pero es que

-Shhh shh shhh mamá Coco te ha esperado todo el día, y ¿quién es el niño? mientras apuntaba a Hiro

M- El ...

-Shhh shhh vamos con mamá Coco

M- Lo siento Hiro ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

H- Claro (algo confundido)

Hiro observaba como Miguel era prácticamente arrastrado dentro de la casa, era extraño para Hiro, la familia de Miguel parecía peculiar, su madre, su abuela y quien era ¿mamá Coco? ¿Cuantas madres tiene Miguel? se preguntó a sí mismo, de pronto fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por un gruñido de su estómago y la poco disimulada risa de la Madre de Miguel.

H- Disculpe (sonrojado)

-No te preocupes mijo, porque no te lavas y nos acompañas a cenar.

H- Ah bueno es que...

-Shhh shhh shhh

H- No sé preo...

-Shhh shhh shhh

Vaya con que eso había sentido Miguel (pensó para sí), por un momento Hiro sintió algo de pena por el chico mexicano.

-El baño esta por donde fue Miguel ve a lavarte y le dices a Miguel que el también lo haga

-Esta... bien...

Lo mejor era no discutir, la verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre y aunque le daba algo de pena no iba a despreciar una invitación tan generosa, además, parecía que no había posibilidad de ganar una discusión a las mujeres de la familia de Miguel.

Se dirigió hacia donde había visto que Miguel había ido, la casa era grande, pero dio con el baño, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho algo, era una canción, venia de una habitación algo más adentro, a la vuelta del pasillo, era tranquila y de alguna manera lo relajaba.

Se dirigió hacia dónde provenía esa música, al dar vuelta en el pasillo casi tropieza con la abuela de Miguel, estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación donde salía la música.

La abuelita giro, Hiro esperaba una reprimenda, pero solo vio como la abuelita sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces lo agarro en un muy fuerte abrazo, demasiado fuerte.

Hiro no podía creer que alguien de su edad tuviera tanta fuerza, entonces pudo notar a Miguel tocando una Guitarra en la habitación junto con una señora muy mayor en una silla de ruedas.

M- (Junto con mamá Coco) Hasta que en mis brazos estés... Recuérdame.

Miguel sonreía y al igual que su abuela que aún lo tenía apresado en un fuerte abrazo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de alguna manera esa sonrisa se le hizo muy tierna a Hiro, incluso más brillante que la última sonrisa que había visto de paerte del pequeño mexicano, no había escuchado la canción pero parecía ser muy conmovedora.

Coco-Mi papá me cantaba esa canción.

M- Si mamá Coco, tu papá te quería, él te quería muchísimo

Mamá Coco sonreía mientras Hiro la observaba, así que ella es mamá Coco pensó Hiro mientras era liberado de ese abrazo, la abuela entraba a la habitación

-Mamá, es hora de la cena

La abuela saco a mamá Coco de la habitación cuando iba pasando por un lado de Hiro mamá Coco le sonrió, Hiro inconscientemente le regreso la sonrisa, había algo que Hiro no podía explicar, una calidez en la sonrisa de la mujer que le daba paz, ahora comprendía un poco el porqué de las lágrimas.

Coco- Hola mijo vamos a Cenar

H- Ah sí... ya voy...

Migue salía de la habitación y tomaba camino al comedor.

M- Muy bien Hiro hora de comer

H- Tu mama dijo que te recordara lavarte

M- Ah cierto jejeje (mientras se detenía en seco)

Ambos chicos fueron al baño y se lavaron para cenar, Hiro no estaba preparado para lo que estaba viendo, el comedor estaba a reventar, y no es que fuera chico, de hecho era enorme, pero había demasiadas personas sentadas en la mesa hablando.

H-¿Oye esto es un hotel?

M- No

H- Esas personas son ¿amigos?, ¿familiares?

M- Son mi familia

H- ¿Están de visita?

M- No, aquí viven, te los presento, oigan todos

Toda la familia volteo al mismo tiempo hacia el par de chicos, esto hizo que Hiro se sintiera muy nervioso, como cuando hizo la presentación para entrar a la universidad.

M- Él se llama Hiro, está visitando el pueblo y hoy se quedara aquí.

H- ¿Eh? (nervioso) No, yo, es decir, si me lo permiten, no pensaba quedarme hoy y por (como dijo Miguel) sonso no reserve un hotel y no tengo donde quedarme, entonces...

Abue- Shhhh shhhh shhh

Al oír esto a Hiro se le helo la sangre, ya podía sentir como lo sacaban de la casa.

Abue- Miguel ya me conto todo, claro que puedes quedarte

A Hiro se le salían las lágrimas, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de que lo callaran.

H- Gracias

M- Hiro ya conoces a mi abuelita Elena, Mamá Coco es mi bisabuela, mi mamá Luisa, ellos son (cuando los presentaba lo saludaban) mi papá Enrique, mi abuelito Franco, mi tío Berto, mis tías Carmen y Gloria mis primos Abel, Rosa y los pequeños Benny y Manny.

H-Ah... hola

Abue- Muy bien ya que se presentaron siéntense que se enfría la comida

Hiro tomo asiento junto con Miguel y a su lado se sentó Rosa, con lo que había pasado Hiro no se había percatado de las cena, si bien en la mesa había 14 personas contándose él, había comida suficiente para 20 o más personas, había muchos platillos que Hiro no conocía, era una variedad de bocadillos envueltos que más tarde supo se llamaban tamales, le sirvieron una sopa con una especie de granos y carne llamado pozole y todo estaba delicioso, no sabía si era por el hambre que tenia o simplemente todo era realmente delicioso quizás ambas cosas.

Ahora Hiro sabia porque había tanta comida, era imposible no querer comer más y más, durante la cena estuvieron hablando de lo que habían hecho en el día y como Miguel y Hiro se habían conocido, Miguel no omitió ningún detalle, Hiro pensó que ahora si lo sacarían de la casa, pero todos rieron mientras decían, que sí que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, parecía que tenían las mismas ideas.

Abue- No te preocupes chico, no parece que seas un mal muchacho, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos

Igualmente le preguntaban a Hiro de donde venía, a que se dedicaba, con quien vivía, a lo que giro fue respondiendo de manera sincera, excepto a lo que se dedicaba, ya que no podía decir que era un héroe en su ciudad, aunque si dijo que estudiaba en la universidad lo cual igualmente sorprendió a los Rivera.

M- ¿Pues cuántos años tienes?

H- 14

Los Rivera no salían de su asombro, Hiro era muy chico para estar en la Universidad, al principio no le creían pero les explico que era un genio de la robótica y como eso le había ayudado a entrar en la universidad, lo cual solo sirvio para incrementear el asombro de la familia.

El resto de la velada siguió conversando y respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacían, Rosa y Miguel parecian ser los mas intereasados ya que eran los que mas preguntaban, finalmente cuando terminaron con el último tamal ya llegaba la hora de prepararse para dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la cena los Rivera levantaron la mesa, Miguel guio a Hiro a una habitación, era algo pequeña y sencilla, pero muy agradable, tenía una cama algo desarreglada, como si alguien hubiera luchado en ella, al lado un pequeño buró, al frente a la cama había una silla y una mesa sobre la cual había dibujos de esqueletos cantando y creaturas raras muy coloridas.

Parece la habitación de un niño pequeño pensó Hiro para sí.

M-Bienvenido a mi habitación, supongo que hoy dormirás aquí

Supongo que tenía razón pensó Hiro de nuevo para sí.

H- ¿Seguro?, no me gustaría molestar, puedo quedarme en otra habitación o en la sala

M- No te preocupes, además no hay habitaciones libres y no sería correcto que mi invitado duerma en la sala

H- Gracias, pero, solo hay una cama, ¿dormiremos juntos?

M-Claro que no sonso (replico Miguel sonriendo), mi mamá traerá algo

-Y aquí esta

La mamá de Miguel entro a la habitacion con una colchoneta y algunas cobijas y se las dio a Miguel

-Creo que con esto será suficiente, ahora jovencito ve y date un baño

M- Pero mamá

-Shhh shhh shhh

M-Es que yo

-Shhh Shhh

M- Ya voy

-Y después de él podrás darte un baño Hiro (Mientras lo miraba fijamente)

H- Está bien (sonriendo nervioso)

Hiro ya había aprendido que no podría ganar una discusión con las mujeres Rivera, Miguel salió de la habitación junto con su mamá, mientras tanto Hiro salió al patio y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie

H-Ouch

Un par de minutos después Baymax estaba aterrizando cargando una caja, al momento de llegar Hiro estaba terminando de hacer un par de llamadas.

H-Muy bien Baymax, cambio de planes, hoy nos quedaremos aquí, espero que podamos quedarnos un par de días, ya le hable a mi tía que mi viaje se prolongaría un par de días, aquí está pasando algo raro y estoy seguro que Miguel sabe que pasa

-Debo considerarlo como un enemigo

H- Claro que no, creo que se vio involucrado inconscientemente, además él y la guitarra emiten mucha energía como para que solo hayan estado en contacto con una anomalía, tengo una teoría pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que traigan el equipo

-¿Equipo? ¿Vendrán los demás?

H-Acabo de pedir algunos equipos a Krei, no creía que fueran necesarios, pero ahora ocupo lecturas más exactas y no de momento no ocupo al resto del equipo y espero que no sea necesario.

-Comprendo

H- En fin ahora, que tenemos donde quedarnos, al menos de momento creo que será conveniente tenerte cerca, pero ya que según Miguel su abuela no es fanática de la tecnología sería un problema que te vean, desmontaremos la armadura y de momento te dejare en modo hibernación

Hiro desmonto la armadura y la escondió en unos arbustos junto con la caja, Baymax entro en modo de hibernación, Hiro lo tomo y se dirigió a la habitación de Miguel, al llegar lo coloco bajo la cama de Miguel.

Mientras esperaba a su anfitrión Hiro se puso a ver los dibujos que había en la mesa, había uno donde lo que parecía ser un grupo de esqueletos vestidos igual cantaban, había un par dibujos de animales extraños y coloridos un perro con alas un tigre volador con cuernos.

Un dibujo capto particularmente su atención, eran dos esqueletos que parecían actuar en un escenario, lo que capto su atención fue que uno de los esqueletos parecía ser Miguel.

H- Sí que tiene imaginación

-Si así es mijo- La mamá de Miguel, entro a la habitación y dejo una guitarra algo vieja en la cama -Solo vine a dejar esto, la dejo en el cuarto de su mamá Coco cuando le fue a cantar

H- ¿Es músico?

-El único de la familia, aunque hasta hace poco todos éramos zapateros

H-¿Porque?

-No te preocupes, seguro mijo te cuenta la historia, le encanta contarla, parece que tuvo un sueño muy extraño en esa ocasión

H-¿Ok? - Respondió Hiro algo confundido por la respuesta de la señora,cuando la mamá de Miguel salía de la habitación, Miguel entraba, tapado con una toalla

M-Tu turno (sonriendo)

Hiro se quedó viendo a Miguel, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de ver al mexicano, se decía a si mismo que solo lo inspeccionaba por algún indicio, algo que le ayudara a revelar lo que ocultaba.

Pero solo podía notar su piel morena y su cabello negro, el cual ya secaba con la toalla que antes tenía puesta, al momento de notar esto Hiro dirigió su mirada instintivamente al lugar donde antes reposaba la toalla, solo para encontrarse con la ropa interior del mexicano.

Hiro estaba tan inmerso en su "inspección" que no noto cuando el chico se puso la ropa, igualmente estaba tan absorto en ese momento que no noto que Miguel lo estaba viendo algo extrañado

M- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo atrás? - pregunto el mexicano mientras intentaba mirar que era lo que observaba el medio japonés

H-Ah no, es que estoy muy cansado (mientras fingía un bostezo) -ya me daré un baño - (sonriendo algo apenado)

M- Ok -contesto Miguel algo extrañado - En el baño hay algunas toallas

H-Gracias, mmm, oye Miguel algo mas ¿no tendrás algo de ropa que pueda usar? No tengo ropa limpia

M- Si claro, puedes dejar tu ropa en el cesto azul, mi mama la lavara mañana

H-Gracias, está bien, espero no molestar

M-No te preocupes algo más de ropa no es nada

Hiro salió y se fue a duchar, mientras tanto Miguel se vistió y eligió algo de ropa para su invitado, tuvo que elegir la ropa más grande ya que Hiro era más alto y no sabía si su ropa le fuera a quedar.

Miguel estaba muy emocionado, nunca había llevado a un amigo a su casa, los chicos de la escuela le temían a su abuela, no podían silbar sin que una chancla les golpeara la cabeza y aunque eso ya no pasaba, preferían no arriesgarse.

Miguel tomo su guitarra, y la coloco sobre una base al lado de su cama, era una guitarra común algo vieja, se la habían comprado en un bazar ya que una nueva era algo cara, no era la guitarra calavera pero era mejor que la guitarra que le había destruido su abuelita, estaba feliz de por fin ser quien quería ser.

Coloco la colchoneta y las cobijas en el suelo y arreglo un poco la cama, sobre la que coloco la ropa que se pondría Hiro.

Cuando Hiro entro en la habitación vio a Miguel en la mesa, parecía que estaba concentrado haciendo algo, tomo la ropa sobre la cama supuso correctamente que era la que Miguel le había prestado y se dispuso a cambiarse, cuando se puso los bóxer escucho una voz atrás de él.

M- Te quedan bien

Hiro dio un pequeño brinco mientras intentaba cubrirse

M- No sabía si te quedarían, son los más grandes que tengo (Mientras miraba fijamente los bóxer)

H- E... Están bien

Hiro se puso rojo, parecía que Miguel no conocía el concepto de discreción, tomo la pijama y se la puso rápidamente -Me queda bien no te preocupes, aunque se notaba a simple vista que le quedaba corto, Miguel fue a la mesa y tomo una hoja de papel mostrándosela a Hiro un dibujo de Baymax

M-Mira es Imax, no lo vi bien pero creo que es así

H- Es Baymax y si es así, eres buen dibujante

M- Gracias, bueno es hora de dormir

Hiro vio la colchoneta y se dirigió hacia ella, estaba a punto de acostarse en la colchoneta cuando Miguel de un tirón lo dirigió a la cama

M- Eres mi invitado, seria descortés que duermas en el piso

H-Está bien no te preocupes, no me importa dormir ahí, ya has hecho mucho invitándome a tu casa

M- Cual es el chiste de invitar a un amigo, ¿si no puedo hacer que este cómodo?

¿Amigo?, Hiro se sentía raro que alguien que acababa de conocer lo considerara un amigo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía asombrado por la amabilidad del pequeño mexicano

H- En serio...

M- Shhh shhh shhh

H- (Sonriendo) Ok ya entendí

M- (Sonriendo) Siempre funciona

Ya que estaban acostados Hiro vio la guitarra y le dio curiosidad lo que había dicho la mamá de Miguel

H- Oye Miguel, ¿es cierto que eres el único músico de tu familia?

M- Si

H-¿Por qué?

A Miguel se le iluminaban los ojos, le gustaba contar la aventura que tuvo en el mundo de los antepasados claro que cuando lo contaba parecia como si solo haya sido un sueño, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de contarla a su más reciente amigo.

Inicio con la historia de su familia y la música, su pelea con su familia, la intrusión al mausoleo y la extraña aventura que Miguel decía haber tenido, Hiro presto atención a toda la historia hasta que los chicos terminaron rendidos después de ese extenuante pero divertido día.


	6. Chapter 6

Era muy temprano cuando los rayos del sol dieron un golpe directo en la cara de Hiro el cual no deseaba levantarse quería dormir hasta tarde, tomo lo primero que había al alcance de sus manos y se tapó la cara, sea lo que fuese que haya agarrado era cálido y olía bien.

Lo palmo un poco para darse una idea de lo que era, era suave como pare ser alguno de sus robots, lo siguió palpando pero había algo raro esa largo y delgado no recordaba que tuviera algo así en su habitación.

Lo tomo con ambos manos y lo levanto, de nuevo el sol lo cegó por un momento, cuando se acostumbró la vista vio algo que realmente lo deslumbro, junto él dormía plácidamente un chico, cuya mano ahora sostenía Hiro, de pronto su corazón se aceleró, y de la impresión cayo de la cama sobre la colchoneta.

De pronto lo recordó, el viaje, la anomalía, el chico mexicano en cuya habitación había pasado la noche, con el alboroto Miguel se había despertado y miraba extrañado a Hiro mientras se frotaba los ojos.

M- ¿Qué pasa?

H- ¿Perdón te desperté?

M-Algo, ¿Qué haces ahí?

H- Ah no, es solo que me sorprendiste, no esperaba verte tan... cerca

M- (Sentado en la cama sonriendo) Perdona, es que en la noche parecía que tenías una pesadilla

H- ¿Pesadilla?

Hiro no recordaba lo que había soñado, aunque le parecía poco probable, además estaba bastante descansado por lo que dudaba que haya tenido una pesadilla.

M- Si estabas repitiendo mucho amm ¿Tadashi? Creo

Hiro se sorprendió, parece que si había tenido una pesadilla, pero ¿una de Tadashi?, esas ya eran poco frecuentes, además siempre las recordaba ¿por qué esa noche no?

M- No sabía qué hacer, me estaba preocupando y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tocarte una canción, escuchar música me tranquiliza y supuse que quizás te ayudaría, parece que funciono, - dijo el chico sonriendo- después me quede dormido

Hiro observo que al pie de la cama estaba la guitarra de Miguel, al parecer era cierto lo que le contaba, y podría explicar porque no recordaba la pesadilla, esa pequeña acción le había llegado al corazón, tomo la guitarra y se la entregó a Miguel mientras unas pocas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

H- Gracias (Sonriendo)

Miguel quedo pasmado ante esa sonrisa, esa pequeña muestra de gratitud que le agito el corazón de alguna manera, nunca había sentido eso, no sabía que lo que había hecho fuera tan significativo para su nuevo amigo.

M- No fue nada - dijo algo ruborizado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

H- Créeme, fue mucho, no me gusta admitirlo, pero estas pesadillas...

M- ¿Si?

H-Bueno realmente me hacen rememorar cosas que me gustaría olvidar

Miguel se quedó viendo al chico que estaba frente a él y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Hiro se sorprendió al principio, tanto por la acción como por la fuerza del chico mexicano, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, a Miguel no le gustaba ver que las personas sufrieran así, pero por alguna razón le dolía especialmente ver así a Hiro.

Hiro nunca había sido de los que les agradara el contacto físico, usualmente se hubiera tratado de liberar, pero esta vez decidió permitirlo ya que extrañamente se sentía bien, además aunque hubiera querido no creía que podría hacerlo.

Una vez que Miguel lo libero Hiro giro la cabeza hacia Miguel, solo para verlo sonreír

M-¿Mejor?

Este chico siempre está sonriendo pensó Hiro, Miguel tenía un algo que Hiro no podía explicar, una especie de energía y no se refería a las lecturas de sus aparatos, era como si desbordara carisma.

H- Mucho mejor, en serio muchas gracias

M- Muy bien es hora de desayunar, mejor nos damos prisa si no, no vamos a alcanzar

Hiro no lo había notado, pero se percibía un aroma dulce en el aire, ¿Chocolate? ¿Café? Pensó para sí, aunque olía diferente, era un aroma que habría el apetito, nunca había olido algo así a pesar de que todas las mañanas se despertaba con el olor del café de su tía.

Miguel abrió la puerta y antes que salir Hiro lo detuvo mencionándole que iban en pijama, a lo que le contesto que no había problema, el siempre desayunaba así, claro que Hiro acostumbraba hacer lo mismo pero en su casa, y con pijamas que le quedaran.

Finalmente Hiro fue convencido en parte por Miguel y en parte por el aroma que venia del comedor, los chicos se lavaron la cara y los dientes, para lo que Miguel debió darle un cepillo a Hiro.

M-Esta nuevo no te preocupes, era un paquete de dos así que está bien si lo usas

Hiro tomo el cepillo, era un cepillo para niños de Iron Man, Miguel por su parte usaba un del Capitán América, los chicos se lavaron y fueron a la sala a desayunar, apenas llegaron al comedor y los chicos fueron bombardeados de saludos de toda la familia a los que Miguel respondía sonriendo, Hiro intentaba hacerlo pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrado.

Todos le preguntaban por su noche, si había dormido bien, si Miguel no le había molestado, Hiro trataba de responder a todas las preguntas pero eran demasiadas, finalmente su estómago se encargó de todo rugiendo en el momento en que todos estaban callados.

Todos se rieron al unísono, se disculparon con su invitado y lo invitaron a la mesa, Hiro intento disculparse por las molestias, pero fue interrumpido por los chitones de la abuela, finalmente se sentaron a desayunar.

M-¿Y Rosa?

A Miguel le extrañaba que su prima no estuviera sentada en la mesa, usualmente era la primera en despertarse, su abuelita reacciono también se le hacía raro que Rosita no haya ayudado a colocar la mesa, sobre todo con el invitado, ya que desde la cena todos habían notado como Rosa se había interesado por Hiro.

Abue- No se mijo, quizás se esté arreglando, ve y dile que ya está el desayuno

¿Arreglándose a esa hora?, a Miguel le parecía extraño, ni Rosa se arreglaba tan temprano, cuando llego a su habitación toco la puerta y le grito que el desayuno estaba listo, pero no recibió respuesta, siguió llamando sin éxito.

Finalmente decidió probar abrir la puerta exitosamente.

Hiro estaba zambullendo en su chocolate un pan dulce con un peculiar glaseado según le dijeron se llamaba concha.

M-¡¡¡MAMAAAAA!!!

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados

M-¡¡¡MAMAAAAA!!!

Al segundo grito todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo, excepto Hiro que desde el primer grito se había levantado y ya se encontraba a medio camino.


	7. Chapter 7

Quizás fue porque Miguel parecía necesitar ayuda o quizás el tiempo como héroe le había ayudado a reaccionar de esa manera, para cuando todos llegaron a la habitación de Rosa, Hiro salía corriendo de la misma.

Al momento que entraron vieron a Miguel en el piso, bañado en lágrimas sujetando a su prima Rosa inconsciente empapada en sudor, la madre de Rosa entro rápidamente, cuando sostuvo a su hija noto que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Rápidamente pidió un medico mientras levantaba a su hija y la acostaba en la cama, el papá de Miguel y su tío afirmaron al tiempo, sabían que debían ser rápidos ya que la mayoría de los médicos se encontraban en la clínica del pueblo y esta se encontraba al otro lado del mismo, aun en auto tardarían en llevar a Rosa allá.

Dieron media vuelta rápidamente para ir por el auto, y al momento de hacer esto vieron a Hiro, estaba jadeando y recargándose en el marco de la puerta con una mano, en la otra sostenía una caja con una extraña forma.

Hiro entro en la habitación, coloco la caja en el suelo y pidió a los Rivera algo de espacio, los Rivera estaban extrañados, incluso el padre y el tío de Miguel se quedaron observando lo que el chico hacía.

H-Baymax emergencia

De pronto de la caja emergió lo que solo pudieron describir como un bombón gigante, Miguel que estaba al lado de su prima al ver recordó el personaje que había conocido Baymax susurro para sí, se veía diferente no tenía su armadura, pero definitivamente era Baymax, según recordaba, Hiro le había mencionado que era un robot médico.

Eso era, con razón, cuando Hiro llego a la habitación Miguel le había pedido ayuda, pero en vez de eso había salido corriendo, Miguel se había confundido y hasta enojado que Hiro no le ayudara, pero ahora ya lo entendía.

B-Saludos soy Baymax su...

De pronto una chancla salió volando entre las cabezas del tío y el padre de Miguel que estaban aún en la puerta, directamente a la cabeza de Baymax, los hombres asustados giraron solo para ver a la abuela.

Abue- ¿Que es esa cosa? -(gritaba fuertemente) ¿Que le hizo a mi rosita?- la abuela entro a la habitación arremetiendo contra Baymax pero Hiro se interpuso, no se preocupe es mío, la abuela vio al muchacho de una manera tal que hizo a Hiro retroceder.

-¿Por qué trajiste esta porquería a esta casa?-La abuela le gritaba a Hiro, estaba a punto de asestarle una cachetada, cuando Miguel se interpuso y la recibió -Mijo porq...

Con lágrimas en los ojos Miguel le decía su abuela -El no hizo nada, cuando llegue Rosa estaba así- llorando Miguel abrazo a su abuela - Hiro solo trajo un médico, él es médico-la abuela se calmó al escuchar la palabra médico y tomo las mejillas de Miguel -¿quién mijo? Miguel solo atino a apuntar hacia Baymax.

Hiro estaba con el corazón a todo lo que daba, y no era por la carrera que había hecho para tomar a Baymax, estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe que a juzgar por el sonido que hizo en la cara de Miguel lo habría matado, además Miguel lo había defendido sin dudarlo y calmado a su abuela, ¿Quién dice que soy el héroe? Susurro Hiro.

La abuela aún estaba confundida no sabía lo que había pasado pero confiaba en su nieto, de pronto Baymax se acercó a Miguel -En una escala del uno al 10 ¿cómo describes tu dolor? -mientras en su estómago se iluminaban unos dibujos de caras que iban de una verde feliz a una roja que parecía sufrir mucho, Miguel volteo a ver a Hiro extrañado hasta que sintió un indescriptible ardor en la mejilla.

M- Ahhhh , 100

B- Escaneando... escaneado completo, detecto un...

M- Shhh shhh shhh (mientras se sobaba la mejilla)

Baymax se quedó callado un momento algo confundido volteo a ver a Hiro -Baymax tenemos un paciente más grave- Hiro dijo mientras apuntaba a Rosa, entonces Baymax mientras giraba dirigiéndose a Rosa extrajo de su mano una especie de envase entregándoselo a Miguel -Aplica cada 8 horas hasta que desaparezca la inflamación y el ardor-

Baymax se acercó a Rosa e inicio el escaneo, -escaneo completo, diagnostico envenenamiento por una picadura, detecto una punción en el dorsal de su mano derecha, los síntomas coinciden con una neurotoxina, recomiendo el uso de un antídoto para las especies de la región - Baymax tomo la mano de Rosa, en el dorsal se podía apreciar una picadura, la roció con un líquido que salía de uno de sus dedos y aplico un parche.

De pronto con un movimiento rápido impropio de Baymax metió la mano en un espacio entre la cama y un mueble al lado de rosa, cuando saco la mano y la abrió, de su palma emergió un pequeño recipiente plástico con una araña en su interior.

B- Latrodectus mactans, Hiro necesito el antídoto 4

M- Eso es una ¿Qué?

H-Una Latrodectus... amm una...

-Una Capulina -confirmo la abuela tomando el recipiente

Hiro tomo de la caja de Baymax una ampolleta que entrego a Baymax, este la introdujo en su mano y colocando su palma en el brazo de Rosa presiono, lo que dejo escuchar un sonido como cuando se libera aire.

B- Esto será suficiente de momento, pero recomiendo que reciba atención medica inmediatamente

Al momento que Baymax se giro fue sorprendido por los brazos de la abuela que lo envolvía de alguna manera en un abrazo -gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- decía la abuela entre lágrimas - Según mis sensores está experimentando altos niveles de júbilo, Hiro se está comprometiendo mi estructura-

Mientras Hiro se sentaba en el suelo le contestaba a Baymax -Estarás bien, tú mismo lo dijiste, está muy feliz- Al momento que se sentó Miguel se le echó encima abrazándolo -Creo que mi estructura también está comprometida-

Cuando al abuela dejo a Baymax giro hacia el resto de los presentes que estaban entre impresionados, embobados llorando de alegría por lo que acababan de ver - ¿Qué les pasa?, ya escucharon al médico lleven a Rosita a la clínica- No tomo un segundo cuando los hombres de la casa y la madre de Rosa la llevaron a la clínica.

Ya todos un poco más calmados los demás miembros de la familia se dirigieron a la sala excepto por Hiro que se había quedado sentado en el piso, Miguel y Baymax.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- le decía Miguel a Hiro mientras lo abrazaba con la cara bañada en lágrimas -Pensaba que me habías dejado solo, estaba tan asustado

Hiro tomo de la mano de Miguel el envase que le había dado Baymax, tomo un poco de crema y la comenzó a untar en la mejilla de Miguel, al principio Miguel había hecho una mueca por el dolor que quito al poco tiempo que Hiro le sobaba -Claro que no, pero cuando te vi ahí, no sabía que hacer o que decir, me hubiera quedado paralizado de no ser porque me hiciste reaccionar.

Hiro estaba a punto de alejar su mano, cuando de pronto Miguel la tomo y la volvió a posar en su mejilla -Espera... huele muy bien- mientras le sonreía, Hiro recordó cuando había visto a Miguel cubierto de lágrimas, realmente no se paralizo por no saber qué hacer, si no que, ver así a Miguel le había dolido tanto que no había podido moverse, no quería ver eso de nuevo, aunque no sabía porque le había afectado tanto.

Miguel aún seguía sollozando a pesar de estar sonriendo, Hiro al ver esto solo pudo hacer una cosa, tomo al chico entre sus brazos y lo abrazo, estuvieron así un par de minutos, cuando Hiro noto que se había calmado volteo a verlo

H- ¿Mejor?

M-Si - De nuevo ahí estaba esa sonrisa que había fascinado a Hiro ese fenómeno que lo había deslumbrado desde su primer encuentro, Hiro volteo con Baymax, este solo asintió e hizo una señal con el pulgar arriba, ahora Hiro libero a Miguel se su abrazo y se pusieron de pie.

H- ¿Y así son todas las mañanas aquí? Pregunto Hiro

M- No como crees, hoy fue una de las tranquilas


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían llevado a Rosa a la clínica, los que trabajaban estaban en el taller y el resto estaba en la sala esperando noticias de la niña.

M- Se me hace, no se me hace - decía el moreno mientras señalaba a sus mejillas, una de las cuales seguía roja e hinchada a la vez que Hiro sonreía aun algo conmovido por su autoproclamado héroe anti cachetadas

-Y entonces mijo- hablo la abuela de miguel - ¿Esa cosa es un medico?

H- Si, de momento es el único de su tipo

La abuela se paró y se acercó a Baymax, mientras se acercaba pasaba su mano frente a lo que pensaba era la cara -Entonces, si eres muy listo, si puedes hacer una cosa que es médico - dijo mientras le picaba la pansa a Baymax

H- Bueno de hecho lo hizo mi hermano... antes de morir- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Al escuchar esto la abuela volteo a ver a Hiro - Hay pobrecito, perdón mijo no sabía- le decía al chico mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo, al mismo tiempo Miguel, que estaba sentado al lado de Hiro lo tomo de las manos, acción que hizo parar a su abuela, Hiro al momento de sentir la calidez de Miguel se sonrojo, esto lo había tomo desprevenido.

Volteo a ver a Miguel solo para encontrarse con unos ojos que lo miraban de una manera difícil de interpretar, ya estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que mencionaba lo de su hermano lo miraran con pena y tristeza, sentía como se compadecían de él, la mirada de Miguel, por otro lado era profunda, seria y llena de vida.

M- Tu hermano no morirá, mientras lo mantengas en tu memoria

Hiro ya había escucha eso muchas veces, pero, esta vez Miguel lo decía con una confianza y una seriedad, que le parecía que realmente podría ser posible- Supongo que tienes razón- respondió Hiro sonriendo, a lo que Miguel contesto con otra sonrisa.

M-Ya se ve te quiero mostrar algo - Miguel se levantó sin soltar a Hiro y prácticamente lo arrastro, salieron al patio, lo cruzaron y se metieron a una habitación que estaba al lado del portón de entrada, todo esto con Baymax a sus espaldas.

Cuando Hiro entro vio una de las cosas más extrañas que había visto, era una especie de "algo" era la única palabra con la que podía referirse a eso, tenía fotos de varias personas, y estaba adornado con zapatos, velas, botellas de licor y uno cráneos al parecer hechos de azúcar, algunos panes que más tarde supo se llaman pan de muerto y muchas, muchas flores naranjas.

Si bien el día de muertos ya había pasado hace algunos días la familia Rivera acostumbraba dejar el altar y las ofrendas con excepción de la comida mientras las flores aun estuvieran frescas.

Hiro observaba las fotos de las personas, cada una era más antigua que la anterior, y hasta arriba había una foto en un marco algo maltratado, por lo que se veía era la más antigua de todas, estaba inmerso explorando lo que veía cuando -Es el altar de mi familia- interrumpió el chico mexicano sus pensamientos.

H-¿Altar?

M-Si es el altar del día de muertos, paso hace un par de días- uno a uno presentaba a las personas de los retratos a Hiro, haciéndolo de tal forma que parecía que los conocía- y ellos son papá Héctor él es un gran compositor cantante, mamá Imelda, ella canta muy bonito aunque antes no le gustaba la música y claro ya conoces a mi mamá Coco

Hiro se preguntaba por qué cuando Miguel se refería a sus parientes difuntos siempre se expresaba como si ellos estuvieran aún con vida.

M- Supongo que de dónde vienes ¿no hacen esto verdad?, que hacen en ¿China?

H- No soy de China

M- amm ¿Japón?

H- Intenta otra vez

M- Son los únicos que se - respondió el mexicano rascándose la nuca

A Hiro le parecía divertido, nunca había salido de San Fransokyo y ya que ahí no era extraño ver personas con rasgos orientales nunca había esas confusiones

H- Soy Estadounidense, mitad japonés, así que te doy medio punto -decía mientras le hacía una seña con las manos- y no hacemos nada como esto, lo más cercano que tenemos es un pequeño altar con la foto del difunto, ocasionalmente una colocamos una vela pero nada asi

M- Nosotros creemos que nuestros seres queridos nunca morirán mientras no los olvides y en el día de muertos nuestros difuntos nos vienen a visitar, por eso les dejamos en su ofrenda las cosas que disfrutaban en vida

H- Un momento- reacciono el genio - ¿no tiene que ver con el sueño que me contaste?

M- Si, pero no fue un sueño, realmente paso- replico haciendo un puchero- todos dicen que fue sueño pero no lo fue, yo sé que fue real, y sé que mientras no olvides a tu hermano el siempre estará ahí.

Hiro recordaba lo que le había contado la noche anterior, su fuga, la intrusión al mausoleo, el hechizo familiar y su aventura en lo que había llamado la tierra de los muertos, Hiro suponía que la mitad de la historia era cierta y que cuando Miguel entro al mausoleo simplemente se había quedado dormido, entonces volvió a ver la foto en lo más alto del altar.

H- Esa foto - mientras se dirigía con la mirada- ¿la niña es tu bisabuela no?

M- Si es mamá Coco, ya la conoces

H- ¿Y ella te hablaba de Héctor e Imelda?

M- No, antes mi mamá Coco casi no hablaba, mucho menos nos contaba historias de sus papas, era así desde que tengo memoria

B- Hiro -Baymax interrumpió la conversación- Miguel habla con sinceridad no detecto nada inusual en sus patrones neuronales

M- ¿Sinceridad?, oye no te estoy mintiendo -dijo con una obvia expresión de enojo en la cara mientras apretaba los puños

B- Detecto un incremento en los niveles de adrenalina, recomiendo tener precaución

H- Lo siento, lo siento -decía Hiro mientras se acercaba a Miguel - no quería hacerte enojar, Baymax acostumbra escanear a todos... pero -mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

Hiro caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas que Miguel no podía entender sobre aparatos fisuras taradosionales o algo así, fue tan extraño que su expresión paso de enojo a confusión.

H- Entonces si mi teoría es cierta yo... - quedo lo que decía en suspenso Miguel se acercó hasta estar a un lado de la fuente de su actual confusión, no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que Hiro dijo en los últimos 5 min pero quería saber cómo terminaba.

Entonces Hiro volteo a ver a Miguel con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una expresión enorme de felicidad que Miguel no había visto en el chico hasta ese momento, y de un rápido movimiento tomo a Miguel en sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente mientras aun lloraba.

H-yo... yo...- Hiro solo repetía eso mientras abrazaba a Miguel, que ahora estaba más confundido si es que eso era posible, así que solo atino a hacer lo único que podía hacer y le correspondió el abrazo tomando a Hiro de la cintura, Baymax se acercó a los chicos.

B- Escaneando... -Dijo, Baymax se acercándose a los chicos - escaneo completo, detecto altos niveles de endorfinas, serotonina y dopamina diagnostico están felices

Hiro al escuchar esto reacciono, no sabía cuándo o como, pero tenía al mexicano en sus brazos, este solo estaba tomándolo de la cintura mientras se recargaba en su pecho - ahh perdón- dijo a Miguel, sin embargo no lo soltaba, estaba realmente feliz, de nuevo lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del genio

M-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto finalmente Miguel estaba muy intrigado por la reacción de Hiro

H- yo... yo... - respiro profundo hasta que logro calmarse- podre volverlo a ver- contesto mientras miraba a Miguel a los ojos, entonces Miguel pudo ver un resplandor que no había visto en Hiro, como una luz nacía en sus ojos- Baymax podremos volverlo a ver.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya era de noche y ambos chicos reposaban en la cama del moreno, el medio japonés le había dicho pedido a Miguel el convencer a su familia para quedarse por algún tiempo y que pagaría que eso no sería problema, el chico mexicano no tuvo problemas con eso, realmente deseaba que su nuevo amigo se quedara más tiempo.

Cuando le presentaron la petición al resto de la familia ninguno tuvo objeción, era lo menos que podían hacer después de salvar a Rosita, podría quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, lo único es que no tenían habitaciones, pero Hiro esperaba que Miguel pudiera compartir su habitación con él, claro mientras estuviera de acuerdo, la respuesta por parte de Miguel era más que obvia, no le importaba y de hecho deseaba que se quedara en su habitación.

Después de pedir permiso a la familia Rivera, el pequeño genio pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo llamadas, tendría que avisar a su tía que estaría fuera algún tiempo por un trabajo escolar, tuvo que pedir a Krei que le ayudara a cubrir el tema de la universidad y que le enviara algunos aparatos, ya que tenía una teoría y quería comprobarla antes de sellar la anomalía.

Krei no estaba seguro en un principio, pero no podía decir que no a Hiro, después de todo él le había salvado la vida, además confiaba en su buen juicio, así que hizo los preparativos necesarios, también hablo con el resto del equipo les menciono que era algo que tenía que hacer, no necesito más explicaciones aunque en un principio les pareció extraño tenían plena confianza en su pequeño genio.

M- Y ¿entonces? -Pregunto intrigado el pequeño moreno, ya que después de su visita al altar Hiro no le explico a Miguel lo que había querido decir, y no es que no le haya preguntado, pero cada vez que lo hacia Hiro solo le respondía que luego - ¿Ya es luego?

Hiro sabía a lo que se refería, en un principio no sabía cómo explicarle a Miguel lo que tenía en mente, pero ya que el mexicano se había sincerado desde un principio, el decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Muy bien, sé que dices la verdad, sé que ese mundo de los muertos existe y sé que podemos ir ahí

Miguel se le quedo viendo a Hiro, era una combinación de alegría y escepticismo - Ya sé que me crees, eso me quedo claro en la tarde, Quieres ver a tu hermano ¿verdad?

Hiro se quedó viendo a Miguel, ¿acaso había sido tan obvio? Se preguntó con una expresión de duda en el rostro - Si - contesto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo.

M- Oye, sé que tu hermano está ahí y estoy seguro que estaría feliz de verte, pero... -Miguel dudo por un segundo, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Hiro pero tampoco le quería decir que eso era imposible, aquella vez había sido un accidente y si le decía eso quizás decidiría irse.

El mexicano tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro -veras lo que pasa es que

H- No sabes cómo ir ¿cierto?

M- Lo siento pero no, ya te había dicho que aquella vez fue un accidente, fue porque me cayó un hechizo familiar - decía Miguel con una expresión de tristeza

H- No te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí, pero si ocupare tu ayuda

M- ¿Cómo?, ¿Mi ayuda?

H-Pues veras, aun no sé cómo pero estoy seguro que con tu ayuda podremos hacerlo, aun no estoy seguro pero creo que tú y la guitarra son la clave

Hiro creía que si Miguel y la guitarra se unían, la energía que ambos emanaban se podría asemejar a la de una anomalía y entonces habría una manera de abrir un portal al mundo de los muertos.

M- ¿Yo y la guitarra?, ¿¡Te refieres a la guitarra de mi papá Héctor!?

H- Si exactamente esa, veras cuando te conocí estaba investigando una anomalía que es capaz de crear una distorsión espacio temporal que fue creada accidentalmente por un incidente que paso en mi ciudad, resulta que la anomalía no era una anomalía...

Hiro se detuvo, la cara de Miguel era de total confusión, parece que no le había entendido una palabra de lo que el genio había dicho, Hiro busco la forma de explicarlo de manera sencilla, entonces vio la guitarra y se le ocurrió algo

H- ¿Me permites? - señalando a la guitarra

M- Claro - Miguel tomo la guitarra y se la entregó a Hiro - ¿Vas a tocarme algo?

H- Jajaja como crees, no se tocar guitarra, pero mira -Hiro toco una cuerda haciendo que sonara - imagina que esta cuerda es la guitarra - el moreno afirmo con la cabeza, entonces Hiro toco otra cuerda - ahora imagina que esta otra cuerda eres tu

M- Ok pero sigo sin entender

Entonces Hiro toco las dos cuerdas al mismo tiempo - Ahora imagina que esto es una anomalía - Hiro observo a Miguel el cual parecía haber entendido

M- ¿Dices que yo y la guitarra somos una animal?

H- Anomalía, y si por así decirlo y una anomalía puede abrir una puerta a otro mundo, en tu caso eres como una puerta al mundo de los muertos

M- Ya entendí, pero aun así no sé cómo me abrirás - Dijo miguel sonriendo, haciendo referencia a que él era una puerta

H- No te preocupes ya encontrare una manera, tal vez tocando - regresando la sonrisa, que provoco en el moreno un sonrojo- pero primero debemos resolver una cosa, debemos recuperar la guitarra de tu Familia


	10. Chapter 10

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el medio Japonés había sido prácticamente adoptado por la familia mexicana, durante esos días Hiro y Miguel se habían dedicado a pensar en la manera de demostrar que Héctor y no Ernesto era el autor de las canciones, y de ser posible demostrar que era un asesino.

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos se veían truncados debido a la falta de evidencia, ya que solo contaban con las cartas de Héctor y la foto familiar, que si bien ya eran una prueba, no eran suficientes y la prima de Miguel que interrumpía constantemente la concentración de Hiro, el genio sabia (o eso pensaba) que solo le trataba de agradecer, ya que le habían contado a Rosa lo que Hiro hizo para salvarle.

Si a eso se le sumaba el que Miguel tuviera asistiera a clases, no ayudaba mucho, ya que según Hiro "perdía" tiempo, aunque no lo podía evitar, a veces se le olvidaba que Miguel era un chico normal - Esto no sirve, no es suficiente- afirmaba el medio nipón frustrado.

M- Pero es todo lo que tenemos, mi papá Héctor fue asesinado hace un chin... emm muchos años

H- Ya se, ya se -respirando profundamente y dejándose caer en la cama junto a Miguel- Si tan solo tuviéramos algo más, lo que sea, videos de Ernesto estaría bien -decía riendo, como si en algún lugar hubiera videos de Ernesto confesando todo.

M- Bueno si hay videos de Ernesto - dijo el moreno sin prestar atención a sus palabras

H- Espera ¿qué?, ¿videos?, ¿dónde? - dijo sobresaltado por la noticia

M- No creo que sirvan, son sus videos musicales, películas y entrevistas

H- Ya veo - Hiro estaba pensativo y poco a poco se fue haciendo una sonrisa, a Miguel le gustaba como sus dientes hacían un pequeño hueco, pensaba que a Hiro le quedaba bien eso - Miguel, miguel- Hiro le hablaba al mexicano que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos

H- ¿Miguel me escuchas?

M- Oh si perdón, estaba pensando en... algo

H- Dices que hay videos de Ernesto ¿cierto? ¿Son muchos?

M- Si y sí, pero ya te dije que son...

H- Perfectos, Miguel, eres un genio

M- ¿Lo soy?, jajaja lo dudo

H-No te subestimes, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubieras mencionado, Baymax, descarga y trasfiere a mi terminal todo lo que encuentres en la Red sobre Ernesto de la Cruz, que la búsqueda contenga audio, fotos, video, texto, cualquier tipo de archivo lo quiero en mi terminal

B- Entendido, procesando... Oh cielos, Hiro esta operación tomara un par de días en estar lista, a propósito, ya llego el primer encargo de Krei

H- Ya llego, se tardó más de lo esperado, lo colocaron en las ¿coordenadas solicitadas?

B- Afirmativo, todo según las especificaciones que diste

H- Genial, Migue, vamos de paseo

M- ¡Genial! ¿A dónde?

Hiro volteo a ver al mexicano con y con una sonrisa pícara le respondió -haremos ciencia- el moreno algo extrañado solo atino a encogerse de hombros y afirmar con la cabeza, no era bueno en ciencias y lo sabía, esperaba no arruinar el experimento de Hiro.

Salieron de la casa camino a las afueras del pueblo, no sin antes informarle a la familia del mexicano que saldrían y que podían disponer de Baymax para que ayudara en lo que fuera necesario.

Llegaron a lo que Miguel solo pudo describir como un camión sin ventanas, era de un color metálico, estaba cubierto de maleza y arbustos como si hubiera estado ahí mucho tiempo, claro que él sabía que no era así, el conocía esa zona y era la primera vez que lo veía.

M-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto claramente intrigado por la estructura que no estaba hace un par de semanas

H- ¿Esto? - contesto Hiro al momento que levantaba ambas manos y las colocaba en unas esferas que colgaban de lo que podría ser un pórtico - Es mi laboratorio - una puerta se abrió y Hiro entro al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas al moreno de que entrara

Miguel entro y la puerta se cerró tras él, dentro del laboratorio había una variada gama de aparatos que Miguel nunca había visto, Hiro se sentó frente a tres monitores (Miguel creía que eran televisores) y poso sus manos frente a los mismos, estos se encendieron y desplegaron un teclado holográfico en las manos del genio (claro que miguel no sabía que era eso).

Hiro hacia Bailar sus manos de un lado a otro sobre el teclado haciendo que las pantallas desplegaran imágenes, textos, gráficos y demás cosas que eran inentendibles para Miguel, mientras este lo observaba.

M- Y... en que soy bueno

H-¿Recuerdas lo que te mencione que eras?

M- ¿Una puerta?

H- Bueno, más precisamente eres una parte de la puerta, o eso creo - dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió a un armario metálico del que saco un aparato extraño, Miguel pensaba que se parecía a la rasuradora eléctrica de su papá

M- ¿Crees?, ¿Qué es eso?

H- Bueno aun no estoy seguro, por eso ocupo de tu ayuda, tengo que escanearte, ahora levanta las manos - El moreno obedeció mientras el de cabellos alborotados paseaba el aparato por su cuerpo

H- mmm... esto no está bien, algo interfiere, me temía esto

M- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo raro?

H- Miguel... ¿confías en mí?

M- Si claro

H- Necesito un gran favor

M- Si claro lo que pidas

Y ahí estaba Miguel, siendo escaneado por Hiro, sabía que le había dicho que haría lo que pidiera, pero no se imaginaba que él mitad japonés le pediría eso, según Hiro sus ropas interferían con el aparato y no lograba obtener una medición correcta.

La única condición que pidió el mexicano era que el genio se tapara los ojos, este se opuso ya que necesitaba ver por donde dirigía el aparato, así que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Y ahí estaba Hiro, escaneando a Miguel, en un principio pensó que no sería para tanto cumplir esa condición pero ahora pensaba que quizás hubiera sido buena idea acceder a la primer condición.

Hiro hacia lo posible por concentrarse en su tarea, pero le era muy difícil no distraerse, Miguel por otro lado intentaba no ver, pero igualmente le era difícil no hacerlo, si Miguel fuera de tez más clara, hubiera estado igual de rojo que Hiro en estos momentos.

H- Muy bien con esto terminamos - dijo al momento de pasar el escáner por el último rincón del mexicano

Hiro le dio la espalda, observando las pantallas, mientras Miguel tomaba sus pertenencias miro al de tez clara - Lindo lunar - finalmente dijo - en ese momento Hiro solo pudo taparse el lunar al momento que se le escapaba una sonrisa.

H- Oye a donde estás viendo- al momento que giraba y tomaba sus bóxer - tú también tienes un lindo lunar- mientras apuntaba al mexicano

M- Oye creo que ya viste suficiente por hoy ¿no?

Ambos chicos terminaron de arreglarse entre risas y burlas, Hiro se giró a las pantallas observando los datos, esperando que no hubiera errores, no creía que podría pasar por eso de nuevo.

H- Muy bien ahora veamos que dicen las lecturas, excelente parece que no hay errores -dijo aliviado

M- ¿Muy bien y ahora qué?

H-Ahora, esperamos

M- ¿A quién?

H- No quien, que, esperaremos la noche.

Una vez llegada la noche era tiempo que Miguel y Hiro se pusieran en acción, tomaron unas mochilas y salieron de la casa Rivera a escondidas, nadie debía enterarse ni siquiera Baymax, hubiera insistido en acompañarlos, pero Baymax era todo menos sigiloso.

Se dirigieron camino al cementerio de Santa Cecilia, entrar no fue ningún problema, Hiro aun recordaba cómo se había metido sin querer la última vez y como se sorprendió al estar rodeado de tumbas, recordar eso le provoco escalofríos.

Llegaron al Mausoleo de Ernesto, se dirigieron a la puerta solo para comprobar que estaba cerrada, pero esta vez venían preparados, Hiro saco un aparato de su mochila y lo coloco en el ojo de la cerradura, un par de clics metálicos después y la puerta se había abierto.

Una vez dentro del Mausoleo Hiro le indico a Miguel que tomara la guitarra y la colocara en una base que acababa de poner, mientras sacaba una Laptop y el escáner que habían usado un par de horas antes de la mochila del moreno.

Miguel tomo la guitarra con algo de nervios cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió solo pudo observar a Hiro mirándole extrañado -¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el genio, Miguel suspirando - No, estoy bien, solo que la última vez que tome la guitarra de aquí termine en el mundo de los muertos.

Una vez la guitarra en posición, Hiro solo tuvo que escanearla - Menos mal que la Guitarra no tiene funda, si no le tendrías que se la quite ¿verdad?- Pregunto Miguel mientras sonreía de manera burlona

Hiro al recordar lo sucedido horas antes solo pudo ponerse rojo y con la voz temblorosa solo atinó a decir - no... no... que bueno que no tiene funda - mientras trataba de imitar una sonrisa, él mexicano solo puedo soltar una carcajada que intento ahogar, no quería que los descubrieran.

Una vez finalizado el escaneo, colocaron la guitarra en su lugar original y comenzaron a guardar el equipo, de hecho solo Miguel hacia eso, Hiro estaba muy concentrado analizando los datos recién obtenidos, hubiera querido ayudarle, pero no entendía nada de lo que había en la pantalla y la última vez que quiso ayudarle en algo así podría jurar que pudo oler como se le quemaba la cabeza.

H-SI, SI, SI, SI, Ya lo sabía, Ya lo sabía, Miguel, Miguel, si podremos hacerlo, podre ver a mi hermano de nuevo- Mientras abrazaba a Miguel - pero necesitamos esa guitarra y necesito tu ayuda, Miguel te necesito

Miguel solo atino a ruborizarse al escuchar la última declaración del medio nipón - Que bien, estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte - correspondiendo el abrazo - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

H- Aun no sé, primero tenemos que recuperar la guitarra - Hiro ahora si estaba más dispuesto que nunca en hacer que Miguel se reuniera con la guitarra más de lo que ya estaba hace unas horas- pero antes que nada ya vámonos.

Terminaron de guardar el equipo, salieron del mausoleo y el aparato que antes había usado para abrir la puerta ahora la cerraba, mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida del cementerio, Hiro creyó ver algo que le provoco dar un pequeño salto.

Miguel entonces recordó como la primera vez que vio a Hiro entrar al cementerio parecía que iba soñando despierto, y como casi muere de risa al ver la expresión del mitad japonés cuando finalmente se dio cuenta donde se había metido.

Al recordar eso Miguel se rio un poco, Hiro noto la expresión del mexicano, - ¿De qué te ríes?, no creo que un cementerio sea un lugar muy gracioso- le cuestiono al moreno - Estos lugares son muy lúgubres, me dan escalofríos.

M- Solo recordé algo gracioso que me paso en un cementerio

H- ¿Gracioso en un cementerio?, ¿Qué clase de sentido del humor tienes?

M- Bueno, no por ser un cementerio deben ser triste y deprimente

H- Pues no veo como un cementerio podría ser un lugar alegre y festivo

M- Deberías verlo en el Día de Muertos, las tumbas están adornadas, las familias se reúnen para recordar a los que ya se han ido, cantan, bailan y lloran recordando esos momentos de felicidad que compartieron en vida.

Hiro entonces recordó en su primera visita al cementerio, las tumbas adornadas y el ambiente de paz que se podía sentir -Bueno una vez al año supongo que podría ser la excepción - replico al menor.

M- Sabes aunque no sea en el Día de muertos, aún pueden pasar cosas buenas en un cementerio

H- ¿En serio? - Hiro se detuvo y girando quedo de frente a Miguel, mientras lo miraba con una expresión de escepticismo - si tú me dices una cosa buena que haya pasado en un cementerio, yo haré lo que quieras por una semana.

Miguel ahora con Hiro de frente no detuvo su marcha, si bien la pregunta no había inmutado al mexicano, su respuesta la sonrisa regalada y la felicidad con la que la expreso, había dejado perplejo al mitad nipón, unas lágrimas se lograron colar entre sus ojos, este solo las seco esperando que Miguel no lo haya notado.

M- Te conocí en uno.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiro no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni cómo es que llego a esa situación, lo cual era raro, por lo general sabía perfectamente cómo manejar cualquier situación, si bien no siempre lo hacía de la manera correcta él al menos sabia elegir un curso de acción, pero en ese caso estaba totalmente perdido.

Era fin de semana y ya había planeado analizar los archivos que Baymax había conseguido, en cambio estaba sentado en la banca de una plaza, podía ver claramente la expresión de Miguel, él se sentía igual.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer?- pregunto Rosa mientras se prendía del brazo de Hiro

Rosa le había pedido una cita a Hiro, este no supo cómo contestar, de hecho no recordaba cuando le dijo que sí, pero a juzgar por su situación actual no podía negar que la respuesta había sido afirmativa.

H- Pues emm, ¿diseñar y construir robots?- decía mientras observaba a Miguel

Miguel por su lado, tenía el deber del chaperón, y no es que los Rivera no confiaran en Hiro, de hecho era Hiro a quien Miguel estaba cuidando, y no es que desconfiara de ella, pero conocía a su prima.

R- Que interesante, háblame más de eso

Sabía cómo era capaz de acechar a los chicos que le gustaban al punto de hacer que se alejaran de ella, y peor aún a los que se atrevieran a rechazarla, Miguel tenía miedo, cualquiera de los dos casos podría hacer que Hiro se alejara, y tan solo pensar en eso le hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho.

En todo caso debía de cuidar que su prima no fuera muy "encimosa" y cuidar la forma en que Hiro la rechazara, aunque podría no rechazarla, pero por alguna razón pensar en esa posibilidad le provocaba el mismo sentimiento.

H- Pues ...- Hiro comenzó a hablar sobre sus proyectos de la universidad, rosa le miraba tratando de entender lo que le decía, mientras Hiro le miraba algo serio, sin interés.

La tarea de Miguel se dificultaba por la "petición" de su prima y decir petición era solo por llamarlo de forma amigable, lo correcto sería llamarlo orden bajo amenaza mortal, su prima le había "sugerido" que mantuviera su distancia de ellos o si no...

Bueno realmente no lo había amenazado, pero la intriga de no saber de lo que sería capaz su prima era más intimidante que una amenaza

Rosa notaba como Hiro no tenía interés, ya lo sospechaba por eso no se había ilusionado, estaba segura de saber lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero necesitaba intentarlo, después de lo que paso aquella mañana pensó que podría tener una oportunidad.

La expresión en el rostro de Hiro se iluminaba cuando miraba a Miguel y solo a Miguel, cuando volteaba trataba de sonreír pero aun así Rosa veía claramente como se le opacaban los ojos.

Rosa dio un suspiro mientras miraba al piso –Ya que – murmuro, volteo con Miguel y con señas le indico que se acercara, su primo se acercó con miedo en la mirada –Sabes Hiro creo que serás un gran novio, pero no será conmigo.

Hiro lucia confundido ante las palabras de Rosa –¿Ehh? – Mientras Miguel se acercaba temeroso –Y creo que mi primo también será un gran novio -¿Ehh?- Ahora Hiro realmente no sabía de lo que hablaba Rosa, -Ohh parece que aún no se dan cuenta –decía con una sonrisa de cómplice –No se preocupen yo les guardare el secreto

M- ¿Que paso Rosa? - Pregunto el moreno con algo de miedo

R- Ya me voy, nos vemos en la casa

M- ¿Ok? – ¿eso era todo?, ¿Sin berrinche?, ¿Sin una escena?, Se preguntaba Miguel mientras Rosa se alejaba - ¿Qué paso Hiro?

H- No lo sé, en serio que no lo sé, no entiendo a las mujeres

M- Ya somos dos... ¿Y qué hacemos?

H- ¿Continuamos la investigación? –pregunto mientras le sonreía al mexicano

M- Me leíste la mente –Le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa al Mitad nipón.


	12. Chapter 12

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el laboratorio después de esa extraña cita con la prima de Miguel, Hiro aún seguía confundido por las palabras dichas por ella, pero no tenía tiempo de meditar a lo que refería, tenían Terabytes de información por procesar y quería solucionar esa situación lo antes posible.

Hiro estaba sentado frente a su terminal mientras Miguel se encontraba dando vueltas tocando todo lo que veía, a pesar de las constantes llamadas de atención por parte de su compañero, el cual ahora se encontraba demasiado concentrado como para prestar atención a los sonidos producidos por el equipo que se resbalaba de las manos de Miguel.

M- ¿Y qué haces? –pregunto el moreno prácticamente al oído del de rasgos asiáticos

H- Wow-Hiro salió abruptamente de su burbuja tomando un tono rojo dada la cercanía de Miguel – yo... ehmm acabo de amm... iniciar un algoritmo de análisis de datos de alta velocidad capaz de discriminar información redundante para su posterior estudio o exclusión

M- ¿EHHH? - Miguel solo pudo poner una cara de total confusión, que solo provoco una risilla en Hiro, a él le gustaba las cara que Miguel hacia cuando lo confundía con términos complicados o explicaciones complejas – No te burles, sabes que no entiendo cuando me hablas de esa manera

H- Hehehe está bien, pero es que me encanta la cara que pones cuando no me entiendes – dijo mientras observaba el puchero del Mexicano – Es un programa que va a reducir la información redundante y nos dejara lo que pueda ser crucial.

M- Hirooo – Aun haciendo puchero

H- Esta vez no fue a propósito ammm... esto va a quitar los videos, textos, fotos y demás cosas que estén repetidas y nos dejara lo que ocupamos–respondió finalmente prestando atención al monitor

M- Ahhh y ¿cómo le haces? – mientras abrazaba el respaldo de la silla y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hiro, esto solo provoco que el genio no pudiera concentrarse, podía sentir la respiración de Miguel revolver su cabello y su calor golpear su cuerpo.

H- MMM ¿realmente quieres que te explique? – giro la cabeza solo para los brillantes y curiosos ojos cafés del mexicano, Miguel que no se esperaba que el mitad nipón volteara podía sentir la respiración del mismo calentar su rostro, ambos cerraron lentamente los ojos e inconsciente y lentamente aproximaban el uno al otro, entonces una alarma los saco del trance en el que indujeron mutuamente.

-¿Qué?- ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Hiro caía al lado de la silla y Miguel caía abrazado aun al respaldo de la silla –OUCH – gritaron ambos nuevamente, si Baymax hubiera estado ahí ya les hubiera preguntado cómo valoraban su dolor.

M-¿Que paso?- pregunto Miguel mientras se levantaba rápidamente

H- Ya termino el análisis de algún tipo de archivos – respondió Hiro mientras se levantaba aun sonrojado –

M- Y que descubrió tu súper algo rimo de velocidad

H- Es un algo... - suspirando- nada aun, solo que ya es menos lo que tenemos que revisar – dijo poniendo más atención en los labios del moreno que en la pantalla – creo que ya es hora de irnos, a este ritmo terminara de analizar cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

Durante el camino de regreso Hiro noto a Miguel algo extraño, estaba así desde que había sonado la alarma, ¿qué había pasado? Hiro solo recordaba que Miguel le había preguntado algo y después de ver sus brillantes ojos y después, se había quedado en blanco.

Miguel se sentía raro, que es lo que había pasado, su corazón se había acelerado en el laboratorio y aun lo estaba, había sentido como se calentaba su sangre, se había sentido igual a cuando tocaba y cantaba su música, su amada música.

Cuando el corazón de Miguel comenzó a tranquilizarse, sintió una presión fría en la frente –¿Te sientes bien?- preguntaba el chico cabellos revueltos mientras le tocaba la frente al moreno

H–Te veo raro

M- Ahh, no, estoy bien – Cuando noto de dónde provenía esa presión, lo volvió a sentir, esa cálida sensación tan familiar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo

Hiro podía sentir como se calentaba su mano en la frente de Miguel, podría haber jurado que el chico tenía fiebre, pero su rostro reflejaba una expresión que contradecía totalmente su diagnóstico, el genio le pediría a Baymax que los escaneara a ambos, sea lo que tuviese Miguel, lo había contagiado.

Una vez llegaron a la casa Rivera, Hiro tuvo la sensación de un Déjà vu, con la excepción que ahora Baymax era el ayudante de la abuelita de Miguel, todo parecía como su primera vez en esa casa, Miguel fue conducido a con su mama Coco se lavaron y cenaron terminando en la habitación del mexicano, con la excepción que ahora Baymax era el ayudante de la abuelita de Miguel.

H- Baymax escanéanos

B-Escaneando... escaneo completo, escaneando... escaneo completo, no encuentro nada fuera de lo común, ustedes están saludables, solo detecto extraños niveles hormonales...

H- Si ya se pubertad

B- Correcto, ambos presentan el mismo diagnostico

M- Espera, ¿Que tengo que?

H- No puede ser Baymax, Miguel apenas tiene 12 años

B- Claro que es posible la pubertad puede presentarse a diferentes edades, y Miguel está dentro del rango de edad

M- Alguien me puede explicar que tengo

B- Miguel experimentaras cambios en tu cuerpo como crecimiento de vello distintas partes del cuerpo como pecho, cara, axilas y ...

H- Oooook Baymax es suficiente,

B- Además podrías experimentar cambios de humor y aumento de tu libi...

H- Baymaaaax ya es hora de que te vayas a recargar

B- No puedo desactivarme hasta...

H- Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado

B- Y Miguel ...

M- A si ehmm yo también estoy satisfecho

B- Perfecto buenas noches

Baymax se dirigió a su estación de carga y se guardó, Hiro vio la expresión de Miguel algo más confundida de lo habitual, quizás el escaneo no haya sido buena idea, pensó para si – ¿Pasa algo? – no sabía por qué preguntaba, sabía perfectamente que no sabía cómo tratar esas situaciones

M- Ah no, digo es que no le entendí a Baymax, ¿qué me quiso decir?

H- Ahhh ummm veras lo que Baymax te dijo en términos simples fue... -Hiro explico lo mas simplificado posible lo que Baymax trato de expresar anteriormente

M- Espera ¿que yo voy a qué? Y ¿qué mí que hará qué?, y ¿me saldrá pelo en dónde?

H- Bueno al menos sé que me entendiste, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, no eres el único, ya somos dos

Escuchar eso reconforto a Miguel, de alguna forma sabía que podía contar con Hiro para apoyarlo

H- Muy bien, Hora de ver esos datos

Los chicos se turnaron para tomar una ducha, mientras Miguel lo hacia Hiro revisaba los datos en su Laptop, y después de una breve explicación de lo que tendría que hacer Hiro le cedió la terminal al moreno para darse una ducha.

Cuando regreso a la habitación no se sorprendió ver al mexicano dormido sobre la máquina, se colocó un bóxer y trato de moverlo sin despertarlo, mañana podrían continuar con eso, cuando observo la pantalla fue cuando realmente se sorprendió.

H- Miguel, despierta Miguel

M- ¿Qué pasha?

H- ¿Qué hiciste? Esto, esto... - Miguel se despertó pensando que había estropeado la computadora de Hiro, Hiro se dio la vuelta – es perfecto

De alguna manera entre sueños, Miguel se las había arreglado para poner algunas instrucciones aleatorias que habían dado resultados inesperados

H- Ves esto – mientras se sentaba a un lado del mexicano – en la pantalla Miguel pudo observar un pequeño libro- Este libro aparece en la mayoría de los videos, fotos y se menciona mucho en los textos, según parece el libro de canciones de La Cruz

M-Espera un segundo, papá Héctor me dijo que él tenía un diario donde escribió todas sus canciones, crees que será...

H- Exacto, el programa analizo las imágenes que contenían el diario y detecto una variación en la grafología, de algunas páginas

M- Hiro ¿qué es gafrologuia? –pregunto mientras bostezaba

H-Quiere decir que no escribió todo el diario, debemos conseguir ese diario, ¿alguna idea de donde podrá estar?

M-...

H-¿Miguel?

Hiro despego los ojos de la pantalla solo para ver a su amigo dormido sentado mientras abrazaba su almohada, su rostro expresaba satisfacción, quizás no haya escuchado lo que acababan de descubrir, pero parecía que sabía lo que significaba, estaban un paso más cerca de cumplir su objetivo.

H- Supongo que está bien por hoy –murmuro para sí mismo, apago su equipo y trato de acomodar a Miguel para dormir, Mientras hacía esto veía como Miguel parecía besar la almohada que aprisionaba en sus brazos – Creo que Baymax tenía razón pubertad – se dijo mientras reía

Hiro por fin pudo acostarse y mientras se desvanecía en sueños tuvo el presentimiento de que Miguel decía algo dormido, aunque no pudo escuchar la frase completa ya que quedó dormido antes que esta terminara

M- Hiro te ...


	13. Chapter 13

Ya había acabado el fin de semana, Miguel estaba en la escuela y Hiro seguía en su habitación aun dormido, se hubiera quedado hasta más tarde si no hubiera sido por el delicioso aroma que se filtraba por la puerta y le abría el apetito.

Hiro se levantó, se arregló y se dirigió a la fuente del aroma, la señora Elena ya se había acostumbrado a servir el desayuno de Hiro mas tarde de lo normal

H-Buenos días señora Elena - decía Hiro al momento que se sentaba a desayunar -Buenos días mijo, te prepare unos frijolitos y un atolito, ándale come antes que se te enfrié - amm Gracias - Hiro aún no se había acostumbrado a la amabilidad de la abuela de Miguel

Mientras desayunaba Hiro pensaba en lo que haría ese día, podría continuar con la investigación, habían tenido un avance notable, pero sin el diario tenían aún mucho camino por recorrer.

Quizás lo mejor sería continuar con el análisis de lo que tenían, cuando llegara Miguel podría pensar en algo, extrañamente las divagaciones del mexicano le generaban buenas ideas, y aun sin querer lograba obtener grandes resultados.

-Oye mijo te llego esto - decía doña Elena mientras apuntaba una caja algo grande en mitad de la sala

Hiro se levantó y se dirigió al paquete - Genial, son mis cosas, espero no le moleste, pedí que me trajeran algunas cosas- dijo el chico a la señora - No te preocupes mijito ya hasta estabas usando ropa de mi angelito- Era cierto, Hiro había usado los últimos días camisas y boxers del pequeño Rivera que le quedaban algo apretados

-¿Y qué tanto hacen tú y mi angelito?- pregunto observando el paquete de Hiro

H- Ammm bueno -Miguel y Hiro habían acordado no mencionar nada hasta que no resolvieran el asunto- estoy... realizando una investigación de campo sobre... los protocolos...

-JAJAJA cosas de genios que no entiendo ¿y mi niño te está ayudando?

H- Si, me ha sido de gran ayuda

-Quien lo diría espero que no te esté atrasando

H- No se preocupe, al contrario me ha ayudado a avanzar, me hace ver las cosas desde otro ángulo

-Bueno, te lo encargo mucho, es algo travieso y atrabancado así que cuento contigo

H- Claro no se preocupe, yo me encargo

Hiro intento llevar el paquete a la habitación, aunque era algo pesado - uff mmm Baymax ayuda- se escuchó como se inflaba la bolsa con patas como le llamaban los más pequeños de la casa y se dirigió a la Sala - Baymax llegaron mis cosas, ¿puedes llevarlo a la habitación?, por supuesto, no es bueno cargar objetos tan pesados.

Baymax levanto fácilmente el paquete y lo traslado a la habitación mientras Hiro regresaba a la mesa a terminar su desayuno, la señora Elena se acercó y tomo asiento a un lado de Hiro - Disculpa mijo- decía mientras colocaba sus manos frente a si- necesito hablar contigo.

Hiro trago rápidamente el bocado a medio mascar con el que casi se atraganta, ya que según le había dicho Miguel cuando su abuelita solicitaba hablar era porque algo pasaba, Hiro volteo lentamente hacia la señora sentada a su lado

¿Había hecho algo que se considerara de mala educación?, ¿Quizás parecía que se estaba aprovechando de la hospitalidad de la familia mexicana? esta y cientos de preguntas similares se formaban en la cabeza del genio, a su vez la abuelita le miraba con unos ojos serios, pero para nada se veía molesta.

-Veras mijo, esto es lo que pasa, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa- Hiro respiro aliviado, perece que no había hecho nada después de todo - Tu cosa esa médica, ¿es confiable?

Hiro miro extrañado a la señora - ¿Baymax?, claro desde que lo he tenido me ha ayudado en todo- respondía al momento de terminar su desayuno

-Me da mucha pena, pero... ¿Crees que pueda ayudarme con mi mamá? -Le preguntaba mientras le tomaba la mano - veras antes mi mamá no hablaba y parecía que no reaccionaba, hasta que mi angelito le comenzó a cantar, desde entonces ha mejorado, pero... bueno no sé lo que pasa bien no mejora del todo

H- ¿Quiere que Baymax la revise? - la abuelita Elena solo asintió con la cabeza - Claro no se preocupe, es lo menos que puedo hacer, Baymax

B- ¿Si?, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

H- Veremos un nuevo paciente

Hiro y Baymax entraron a la habitación guiados por la matriarca Rivera, era la primera vez que Hiro entraba en esa habitación - Hola buenas tardes - saludo el mitad japonés.

-Hola Chilo- respondió la señora reposando en su silla de ruedas- Es Hi... está bien - Hiro ya se había acostumbrado al cambio de identidad que le otorgaba mamá Coco cada vez que la saludaba - ¿Y Julio?, siempre andan juntos- Hiro sabía a quién se refería, Miguel era el único con el que Hiro pasaba el tiempo- Aun no ha llegado de la escuela- mamá Coco solo hizo una expresión de gusto - Que estudioso mi Miguelito - esta vez había acertado el nombre.

-Mamá, aquí el medico te va a revisar- decía la señora Elena mientras se hacia un lado para permitir a Baymax acercarse

H- Bien Baymax ya sabes que hacer

B- Escaneando... escaneo completo... Oh cielos

H- ¿Pasa algo?

B- Su estado de salud físico coincide con el de una persona de su edad, es inclusive más sana, sin embargo- al escuchar esto la señora Elena se acercó algo preocupada - detecto memoria degenerativa

-¿Y eso que significa?, ¿Cómo se cura?

H- Significa que - respondía Hiro mientras miraba al suelo - pierde la memoria - Hiro ya se lo había imaginado, por el tiempo que había convivido con la familia Rivera.

B- Esta condición es muy natural en las personas de esta edad, no existe una cura pero puede tratarse

-¿Y cuál es el tratamiento? - Cuestiono rápidamente la abuela de Miguel

B- No se preocupe, según mis observaciones, ya la han estado tratando, sugiero que continúen con la rutina que ya tienen establecida - al momento que Baymax hablaba se alejaba de Coco para dejar pasar a la señora Elena.

Baymax se acercó a Hiro y con un volumen bajo de voz le dijo algunas palabras al de cabellos alborotados, este con una expresión dificil de describir pregunto -¿Estás seguro Baymax?

B-Eso me temo, sin embargo monitoreare continuamente a la paciente para actualizar el diagnostico

H- Está bien Baymax te lo encargo

-¿Encargar qué? -Pregunto Doña Elena girándose hacia el par

H-Nada -Respondió rápidamente Hiro sorprendido del agudo oído de la señora- solo que Baymax estará... amm monitoreando a su mama, solo para estar seguros

-¿Seguros de que?

H- De que... no se enferme

-Muchas gracias mijito son mis angelitos guardines - decía al tiempo que los abrazaba, en este punto Hiro no estaba seguro como la señora podía abrazarlos a ambos a la vez

H- De... de nada, Baymax te lo encargo, debo ir a mi habitación - Hiro salió dela habitación dejando a Baymax encargado de la paciente.

Lo que Baymax había detectado no era una enfermedad en sí, sin embargo no tenía un protocolo para informarlo y Hiro se encontraba en la misma situación, pero podría ser un error, cabía esa posibilidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Otra semana había pasado rápidamente, Baymax estaba al pendiente del estado de salud de la Mayor de los Rivera, mientras Miguel y Hiro habían hecho algunos avances en la localización del libro de canciones.

H-Y como vez según lo que he podido investigar el libro de canciones nunca fue encontrado después de la muerte de Ernesto

M- Ya entiendo Hiro – decía Miguel forzando la voz lo más ronca que pudiera mientras usaba un bigote falso- y entonces que vamos a hacer

El día anterior Miguel había participado en un festival de la Revolución Mexicana, según había escuchado Miguel cantaría y participaría en la recreación de una batalla, ese día Miguel había llegado vestido de blanco con un gran sombrero hecho de lo que parecía ser fibras naturales secas, paja tal vez, usaba unas tiras de papel con tubos de cartón que hacían de imitación de balas y el gran bigote falso que usaba en ese momento.

H-¿Cuánto tiempo usaras eso? - pregunto Hiro algo frustrado por la poca seriedad con la que Miguel tomaba el asunto

M- ¿Usar qué? Este es mi bigote de hombre – respondió miguel a la vez que acariciaba el accesorio facial

H- Como sea – Hiro tenía una obvia expresión de enojo en el rostro

M- Tranquilo ya me lo quito, pero ya no te enojes, te dije que solo podía invitar a mis papas

H- No estoy enojado por eso, te dije que lo entiendo... (Murmurando)<Aunque me hubiera gustado verte cantar>

M-¿Qué?

H- Que el bigote no te queda, me gustas más sin bigote – Hiro se detuvo un momento tras reflexionar sus palabras- digo creo que te ves mejor sin bigote, es decir creo que el bigote no te queda- termino finalmente algo ruborizado

M- ¿En serio?- decía el moreno algo ruborizado – si eso crees entonces ya no lo usare- decía al mitad nipón con una sonrisa

Si Hiro ya estaba sonrojado, eso le había hecho llegar al límite de lo que un humano podría tomar una coloración carmesí, no sabía porque pero últimamente tendía a sonrojarse y a acelerarse el corazón sin motivo aparente.

H- Ah oh está bien no te preocupes, solo pon atención – Hiro que estaba sentado en la mesa de la habitación se giró nuevamente hacia su terminal, mira esto – Entonces Miguel se colocó atrás de Hiro y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de este, esto solo avivo su rubor.

En la pantalla aparecía un texto algo largo, Miguel al verlo, solo suspiro y le pidió a Hiro que si le podía decir el resumen, mientras se despegaba de su hombro y tomaba asiento en su cama – Básicamente – inicio Hiro girando de nuevo hacia el mexicano- Al morir de la Cruz sus pertenencias deberían ser heredadas, pero al no tener familia estas fueron usadas para el museo.

Miguel sabia de la existencia de dicho museo, pero debido a las antiguas restricciones familiares y al reciente desprecio hacia su imagen, no había podido visitarlo – Pero entre las pertenencias- continuo su explicación - no se encuentra esa libreta, de hecho parece que nunca fue encontrada tras la muerte de Ernesto

M-¿Y eso significa que? Pregunto algo confundido

H- Elemental mi querido Miguel Elemental, Ernesto la destruyo o la escondió- dijo finalmente el de rasgos orientales

M- PERO...

H- Shhh shhhh shhhh- interrumpió Hiro- aun no termino, dudo mucho que la haya destruido, en su última entrevista aun la tenía, y eso parece haber sido un día antes de su muerte

M- Entonces... no tuvo tiempo de destruirla

H- Exacto

M- Aun así no sabemos dónde la pudo haber escondido

H- Creo que pueda estar en su museo- dijo Hiro con mucha seguridad en su voz

M- Pero no dijiste que...

H- No está en los objetos de exposición, veras su entrevista fue en su casa por lo que debió esconderlo ahí y esa casa se convirtió en su museo

M- Pero de ser así alguien debió de haberla encontrado ya ¿no?

H- Espero que no sea el caso, pero lo dudo, seguramente ahí hay partes de la casa que no están abiertas al público, comenzaremos a investigar en esas zonas

M- ¿Pero cómo? Seguramente habrá alguien vigilando además...

H- Primero debemos hacer reconocimiento- Miguel solo se quedó viendo con cara de no entender- es decir que vamos a ir al museo, una vez ahí desplegare a estos chicos

Hiro saco un pequeño maletín, presiono un botón de su reloj y del maletín salieron disparados 6 pequeños drones –WOW- solo eso atino a decir el mexicano- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

H- Son drones de reconocimiento y trazado estructural y cartográfico – decía Hiro al observar la cara de Miguel que cambio de una gran fascinación a un puchero, genial lo volví a hacer pensó para si Hiro- Es decir que pueden hacer un mapa de la casa, mira

Hiro presiono un botón en el reloj y los drones comenzaron a pasearse por la habitación del mexicano- ¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto este ante el baile que realizaban los aparatos voladores de su amigo

H- Están escaneando – respondió este observando el rápido movimiento de los drones

M- ¿Escaneando?- pregunto el moreno al momento que se llevaba las manos a su entrepierna con un claro sonrojo

A Hiro le llegaron unos bochornosos recuerdos al observar la respuesta del latino que desencadeno un enrojecimiento masivo de su persona – No, no es como aquella vez, eso fue... especial, mira.

Hiro tomo su computadora sentándose al lado de Miguel –mira- en la pantalla se podía ver como se iba armando una imagen en 3D de su habitación con detalle, estaba su cama, su mesa, el cesto de basura, un soldado de plástico que pensó había perdido hace tiempo.

H- Así encontraremos el libro, si está escondido en esa casa lo encontraremos sin duda, lo malo es que tardaremos algo en encontrarlo, la casa es muy grande, así que no sé cuánto tiempo nos tome

M- Está bien, no importa – esta declaración sorprendió a Hiro, suponía que eso sería una mala noticia pero lo estaba tomando bastante bien

H- Pensé que tal vez te disgustaría

M- Pues me gustaría que fuera lo más rápido posible, pero antes pensaba que me tomaría años lograr demostrar la verdad, pero tu llegaste, y esos años ahora parece que serán solo meses, o semanas... muchas gracias

H- No me agradezcas, sabes que tambien lo hago por mi, deseo es ver a mi hermano, digo no creas que no quiero ayudarte pero...

M- Aun así, estoy seguro que podrías hacer lo que quieres de manera más sencilla, pero decidiste ir por el camino largo y ayudarme – decía el mexicano al momento de abrazar al medio americano

Hiro estaba pasmado, no solo por el abrazo, sino también por lo que le había dicho, tenía razón, a Hiro le hubiera resultado mucho más sencillo simplemente tomar la guitarra y engañar a Miguel para sus propósitos, pero ahí estaba, ayudándole.

H- Bueno, podría pero yo te quiero... - Una vez más Hiro no pensaba antes de hablar, era un efecto que el mexicano le provocaba- ayudar, ahem te quiero ayudar

Miguel con un sonrojo que Hiro no pudo ver dada su posición se separó un poco y con una sonrisa cómplice le dijo- Yo también te quiero... ayudar – mientras le miraba a los ojos


	15. Chapter 15

Hiro permanecía sentado, en la habitación de Miguel observando atentamente la pantalla de su terminal, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que los chicos habían infiltrado los pequeños drones en la antigua casa de Ernesto.

Pensaba que para esas fechas ya habrían encontrado el diario, pero no había tomado en cuenta el tiempo en que los visitantes están presentes, en que los guardias de seguridad hacen sus rondines y el personal de limpieza hace su trabajo, simplemente le habían quitado demasiado tiempo.

Todo iba bien cuando estaban escaneando las zonas cerradas al público, pero el libro no se encontraba ahí, después inició el escaneo en las zonas de la exposición, estaban a pocos días de terminar y aun no se encontraba rastro de su objetivo.

Hiro estaba comiendo unos dulces que estaban escondidos en el cajón de la ropa interior de Miguel, y estaba tan inmerso en lo que hacía, que no se daba cuenta de la voz que le llamaba, el mexicano había entrado en la habitación dispuesto a cambiar sus ropas, acababa de llegar de la escuela y ante la indiferencia del genio comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.

M-Hiro... Hiro... -No obtenía respuesta, le había dado la espalda a mitad japonés inmerso en la pantalla, ya había removido sus pantalones cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al momento de voltear vio a Hiro de pie mirando en su dirección.

Hiro estaba como hipnotizado, apendejado como apendejado diria Miguel, el genio se había levantado para "tomar prestada" otra bolsa de los dulces de Miguel antes que su amigo llegara, sin saber que este ya estaba presente.

El Mexicano ahora de frente al mitad americano, y aun sin pantalones, se había percatado de una cosa que le forzó a dirigirse hacia Hiro, este al ver como se acercaba se paralizo, no sabía que esperar ante la acción de su compañero de habitación.

M-Mis Krankis -grito Miguel al momento que se acercaba a Hiro para quitarle la bolsa a medio comer, ante esto Hiro reacciono colocándola a sus espaldas -Hiro mis krankis- Miguel rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Hiro tratando de tomar sus dulces, en el forcejeo Hiro cayó de espaldas colocando los dulces sobre su cabeza-Espera Miguel- Miguel cayó sobre Hiro buscando sus dulces, cuando descubrió donde se encontraban de un rápido movimiento paralizo las manos de Hiro sentándose en las mismas, quitándole por fin la bolsa de comida chatarra.

M-Ahh ya casi te los acabas- decía mientras se ponía de pie- ¿cuantas te comiste?, tengo que buscar otro lugar para esconderlos- Hiro seguía en el suelo, tan rojo como un tomate, no esperaba la acción del moreno que ya se había terminado de cambiar de ropas.

M-Me debes unos Krankis - le decía mientras trataba de poner a Hiro de pie, este solo observaba las palmas de sus manos mientras hacía como si sujetara algo con las mismas - ¿Estas bien?

H- A si solo estaba... ahem pensando

M- ¿Ya terminaron los robots de hacer eso?- pregunto mientras veía la pantalla en la computadora de Hiro

H- No aun no- decía mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento de nuevo- sabes que no puedo continuar hasta la noche, si sigo así lomas probable es que terminemos hasta el próximo año- afirmaba Hiro mientras se rascaba la nuca

M- ¿Hasta el próximo año? Supongo que te iras pronto

H-¿Yo? ¿A dónde?

M-Pues a...

H- No iré a ningún lado hasta que esto no esté resuelto

M- Pero...- antes que Miguel terminara de hablar alguien llamo a la puerta, al abrirse una enorme y masa blanca entro a la habitación

B- Saludos, Miguel requiero tu presencia en la habitación de tu bisabuela Socorro, ¿podrías cantarle?, me gustaría estabilizar sus patrones cerebrales antes de la comida - Baymax había descubierto que la música que Miguel cantaba tenía un curioso efecto en las personas, Baymax no podía explicarlo, pero ya lo había detectado la primera noche con Hiro

M- Hola Baymax- Miguel se acercó al asistente médico para saludarlo - Balalalala, claro solo deja tomo mi guitarra

Baymax y Miguel salieron de la habitación dejando a Hiro solo con sus pensamientos - Miguel, detecto niveles anormales de estrés en tus patrones neuronales, ¿Deseas hablar de alguna inquietud que tengas?

M- Veras Baymax...

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Miguel había salido con Baymax, a Hiro le parecía extraño, usualmente el chico ya estaría preguntándole sobre los avances, o platicando de cualquier otra cosa de la escuela o cosas por el estilo, un gruñido de su estómago finalmente lo saco de su burbuja -bien supongo que es hora de comer- se dijo a si mismo

Hiro salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, antes de entrar llegar escucho unos susurros

M- ¿Entonces sí? - Era Miguel, estaba hablando con toda su familia- Baymax me ayudo, ya hable con ella y si ustedes están de acuerdo no tiene problema en venir a la cena

-Claro que sí -Respondió la abuela- la verdad ya quería conocerla

M-Genial, pero recuerden no le digan a Hiro

¿Baymax?, ¿Ella?, ¿Cena?, que estaba pasando, Hiro no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿porque no le querían decir?, después le preguntaría a Baymax, de momento era mejor que no se enteraran que había escuchado algo, Hiro regreso un par de pasos y de nuevo se acercó haciendo ruido intencionalmente.

H- Hola buenas tardes- Al momento que Hiro entro al comedor toda la familia se dispersó mientras regresaban el saludo - ¿Pasa algo?

M- NO ahemm... nada hehehe solo estábamos preparándonos para la comida

H- Ok

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron su comida como cualquier otro día, después de la comida Hiro regreso a la habitación junto con Baymax -¿Pasa algo Hiro? Detecto niveles hormonales anormales además tu hipófisis...

H- ¿Baymax, de que hablaste con Miguel?, escuche algo de una chica y una cena y que no deben decírmelo, ¿puedes explicarlo?

B- Lo siento pero mi programación me impide hacerlo

H- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?

B- El asunto le ocasionaba un gran estrés a Miguel así que fue tratado como paciente, y no puedo revelar información sin el consentimiento del mismo

H-¿Estrés?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con...?

B- Si, Desde el inicio de este mes, No tiene que ver con la condición de la paciente Socorro

H- Pero porque..., no me di cuenta..., no me dijo..., ¿no confía en mí? sabes que olvídalo, no es que me importe mucho - declaraba obviamente molesto con el robot, de nuevo tomo asiento frente a su terminal analizando los datos

B- Hiro...

H- Olvídalo Baymax, retírate estoy ocupado

Baymax se retiró no sin antes escanear nuevamente a Hiro... no dijo nada, pero en su HUD podía distinguirse claramente.

Diagnostico ----- Celos.


End file.
